


STARKER WEEK 2018: BIG SPENDER

by AlannaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coffee date, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Starker, Starker Week 2018, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, meet cute, self-care, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	1. 5 veces que Tony no le contestó las llamadas a Peter + 1 vez que sí lo hizo

Lunes.

Se había arriesgado días antes al engañar a Happy y pedirle su celular para "hablarle a su tía", pero agradecía tener memoria fotográfica para haber memorizado el número. Lo primero que hizo fue respaldarlo y asegurarse de que fuera la línea privada del millonario.

Tuvo que esperar algún tiempo para no levantar sospechas. Esa mañana frente a la escuela, Happy le dijo que el señor Stark lo había cambiado de puesto y que sería imposible seguirlo llevando a casa o a cualquier parte que necesitara. Peter estaba seguro que había sido él quien se había fastidiado de ser una especie de chofer-guardaespaldas personal y no se inmutó. No es que le cayera mal (al menos Peter no sentía nada negativo hacia Happy; más bien estaba seguro de que era al revés), pero se sintió aliviado de saber que ya no lo estaría monitoreando.

"El Señor Stark me pidió que a partir de hoy te hagas cargo de tus cosas porque me asignó otras tareas, pero que si necesitas algo, me llames y yo lo resolveré. Lo que sea, fueron sus palabras. Así que, sigue haciendo lo tuyo sin causar problemas, ¿entendiste?".

Peter fingió cierta frustración, pero eso le daba mayor rango de acción. Podía seguir siendo el amigable vecino que cuidaba a los demás. Podía seguir haciendo lo que se le daba la gana sin tener que escuchar ciertas prohibiciones que empezaban a desquiciarlo. Podía al fin, ponerse en contacto con aquel hombre al que había tratado personalmente unas cuantas veces y esperaba que así fuera.

Se había salido de la clase de matemáticas para marcarle. Respiró profundamente. Se escondió en un salón vacío y con las manos temblándole de emoción, marcó aquel número. Uno. Dos. Tres tonos. Tres tonos para que Stark contestara. Al menos, eso le había dicho Happy. Contuvo el aliento pero escuchó un mensaje grabado. Frustrado, insistió.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuando escuchó el timbre de la escuela, supo que había pasado toda la mañana insistiendo a ese número que nunca le respondió. Decepcionado, tomó su mochila y alcanzó a Ned. Tal vez mientras lo ponía a armar esa figura de Legos, él podría seguir insistiendo hasta que pudiera escuchar esa voz que no podía sacar de su mente.

Martes.

Estaba muerto de aburrimiento. Ni siquiera se había acordado de lo que tenía que hacer ese día. A propósito había faltado a clases, pero tenía que seguir insistiendo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuando se dio cuenta, eran más de veinte llamadas perdidas. Podía decirse que estaba obsesionado, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

No se conformaba con ver ese video falso que le había casi obligado a grabar para tener tranquila a su tía. Necesitaba verlo una vez más, estar cerca de él.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuando miró la hora, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Había cargado el teléfono tres veces, mirando la pantalla y la forma en la que la llamada apenas entraba, se cortaba. Le extrañaba no haber recibido por lo menos un mensaje u otra llamada que le indicara que era suficiente, pero no. Ni siquiera para ser denunciado como acosador juvenil, era bueno.

Miércoles.

Salió de la escuela. Tenía algo pendiente y aunque su mente era como un gran depositario de datos tanto útiles como de referencias inútiles, no era funcional bajo ciertas circunstancias. Algo tenía que hacer, pero no era capaz de recordar nada. Ese día decidió quitarle la pila al teléfono y se dirigió de inmediato a su casa. May estaba cocinando cuando llegó y lo saludó de forma efusiva. Peter no pudo evitar esconder su malestar,

—¿Qué tienes, Peter?

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Tengo mucha tarea. Ayer que no fui dejaron demasiada pero es solo eso. Estoy cansado.

May acarició sus cabellos.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, te llamaron hoy de Stark Industries.

Peter sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y se paró corriendo por su celular.

—¡¿A qué hora fue eso?!

May lo siguió con la mirada.

—Ha de haber sido como al mediodía, pero no me dijeron qué querían. Solo que en cuanto pudieras, les devolvieras la llamada. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? ¿Otra beca?

Peter de repente sintió que la emoción se transformaba en ansiedad.

—Es que mandé un boceto pero... no me habían contestado. Sí, sí es para otra beca y esta vez hay posibilidades de volver a trabajar con el señor Stark.

—Bueno, pues llámales.

Peter se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Colocó la batería al teléfono y los segundos en los que el aparato tardó en encenderse, le parecieron eternos.

—¡Por favor, enciende! —le ordenó al teléfono.

En cuanto pudo, esperó el registro de llamadas y no había ninguna que indicara que le hubieran llamado al celular. Buscó el numero de la oficina de la cual supuso, pudieron haberle llamado, pero no lo tenía a la mano. Respiró. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con un intermediario, si podía comunicarse directamente con el amo y señor? Marcó.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Insistió. La idea que lo había asaltado, de que quizá pudieran haberlo llamado para reportarlo como acosador, se desvaneció. Se explicaría con Tony en cuanto éste le tomara la llamada, se desharía en explicaciones pero tenía que decírselo personalmente.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Doce.

Treinta.

Sesenta.

Ciento veinte.

Aquel al que buscaba con insistencia nunca le respondió.

Estaba a punto de aventar el celular cuando vio que la pantalla se encendía. Conocía ese numero de memoria y rodó los ojos.

La voz de Happy lo puso sobre aviso y aunque quiso decir algo, aquella serie de gritos se lo impidieron. Cuando aquella voz dejó de hablar, Peter se enjugó una lágrima que iba cayendo. Salió y vio que May se había quedado dormida en el sillón, esperándolo con la mesa puesta.

Se arrodilló donde ella estaba y se quedó ahí, esperando que Tony Stark quisiera tomarle una de todas las llamadas que le había hecho.

Jueves.

Para compensar su grosería, se levantó temprano a prepararle el desayuno a May. Ese día tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Era solamente repaso de los temas que él se sabía de memoria y eran clases especiales para los que debían recursar una materia. Él las había pasado todas y solo iba para tratar de distraerse y no pensar en el rostro de aquel que lo había desquiciado.

Cuando vio la noche anterior que May se había levantado en silencio para encerrarse en su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra, Peter se dio cuenta de que su obsesión le estaba costando caro. La llamada que había recibido de Happy era para que escuchara aquel reclamo tan amargo:

"Si de verdad te interesara, habrías llegado temprano a la cita que habíamos arreglado. El jefe ha estado de muy mal humor, sólo Dios sabe por qué, y está con la agenda a reventar y el que te haya cedido unos minutos de su atención y que tú no hubieras llegado, le colmó la paciencia. Ni hablar de que el martes no mandaste la parte final del proyecto con las mejoras que se te sugirieron. Pepper también está muy molesta y yo estoy más enojado todavía porque esos dos la traen contra mí por asegurarles que cierto mocoso era responsable, cumplido y formal y pues quedé como un idiota mentiroso. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que un quinceañero como tú podría cumplir con algo tan importante. Y no, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna de tus mágicas apariciones por aquí pues donde yo te vea, te puedo jurar que...Olvídalo Ni siquiera esperes otra llamada mía ni de nadie".

Mientras preparaba los hot cakes que le ofrecería como disculpa a May, no podía evitar pensar en que Happy no le hubiera mencionado nada sobre la gran cantidad de llamadas hechas a Tony. Tal vez había sido tanta la furia del asistente, que lo había olvidado. Peter miró como la masa comenzaba a cocerse y pensó en que quizá en unos minutos más, estaría de nueva cuenta escuchando los gritos de ese hombre. Sabía que Stark rara vez bajaba de su olimpo personal para atender asuntos que no le resultaran de importancia y era obvio que él no era tan importante. Haber ido a patear superhéroes en un aeropuerto en Berlín, no era algo que tuviera que ser recordado toda la vida y menos, por un hombre que tenía la vida resuelta y que solo lo había usado para su conveniencia.

Apagó el sartén y sirvió una taza de café para May. Puso todo en la charola y la llevó a la habitación de su tía. May sonrió cuando lo vio entrar y le indicó a Peter que se acostara con ella en la cama, como cuando era pequeño y ella lo consolaba.

—¿Por qué la carita triste? Llevas muchos días así y me preocupas.

Peter se quedó recostado, tratando de no moverse de más para no hacer un desastre con la taza de café.

—Nada. No es nada.

May retiró la charola y abrazó a su sobrino. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Mal de amores?

—Algo así —contestó Peter, tratando de escuchar algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

—Si tienes el número de esa persona, márcale. Digo, me gustaría mucho saber quién es.

"Ay, no".

Peter se separó y se levantó.

—Yo creo que no. Le he estado marcando estos días y...creo que no me contesta porque no quiere.

May se colocó las gafas y se levantó. Tenía puesta una pijama de Hello Kitty, la misma que Peter le había reprochado al momento de comprarla por no corresponder a algo que se pusiera una mujer de su edad.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez perdió su teléfono o que se lo robaron?

Peter hizo una mueca triste.

—No creo. Es imposible que alguien como... —se detuvo antes de delatarse— Nunca suelta su teléfono, todo el tiempo lo tiene cerca.

May abrió su armario y escogió ropa deportiva.

—Pues si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a...? ¿Cómo se llama?

Peter tragó saliva. Tal vez ya era hora de empezar a contar de poco en poco ciertos secretos.

—May, es un hombre. Me gusta un hombre y...

La italiana se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, sin nombres si no quieres. ¿Por qué no buscas a este chico y le dices lo que sientes?

"Porque no es un chico. Es un hombre".

—Porque no. Porque me da pena. Porque no quiero que me rechace.

May besó su frente otra vez.

—Pero si no lo intentas, ¿cómo sabrás si le gustas o no? Creo que deberías dar el primer paso si ves que él no se anima.

Peter abrazó a su tía. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Una vez más, aunque sea llámale una vez más y si no contesta, mándale un mensaje.

El chico sintió que un nudo oprimía su garganta.

—¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si no le gusto?

May se separó para mirar con ternura el rostro de su sobrino.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Anda, una llamada y si no, pues... él se lo pierde, ¿no crees? Tú haz lo que sientas que tienes que hacer para salir de dudas. Si después de eso él no quiere, en serio que se arrepentirá. Los Parker siempre nos salimos con la nuestra. Si no me crees, esa foto de boda en la pared no hubiera existido. Mira que se la hice muy difícil a Ben, ¿eh?

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. May siempre sabía cómo transformar su dolor en esperanza.

—Ve, llámale, mándale un mensaje y si no quiere, pues nos vamos a correr y luego me dices quién es, para ir a plantarle una bofetada en el rostro por hacerse el interesante.

"Es que en serio que es interesante", pensó Peter.

—Pues si...

May lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Los Parker nunca tienen miedo y enfrentan las cosas. Llámale.

Peter salió de la recámara de su tía y miró su celular. Lo tomó y marcó otra vez al número del millonario. Una. Dos. Colgó.

No tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Mejor esperaría la llamada de Happy diciéndole que tal vez aunado a su irresponsabilidad, estaba el hecho de que lo habían despedido por no haberle puesto freno a cierto acosador. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se cambió. Buscó unos pants y salió a correr con su tía. Aunque se moría de ganas por ponerse el traje y jugar al superhéroe un día más, realmente necesitaba salir a despejarse y con ello, tratar de salvar su dignidad. Esa que se había transformado en obsesión por un imposible.

Viernes.

Pizza.

Una ronda de videojuegos en casa de Ned.

Sushi por la noche con May.

Unas cuantas latas de cerveza bajo la autorización de su tía que había hecho hasta lo imposible por tenerlo distraído.

Más cerveza.

May tirada en el sillón cantando a todo pulmón su canción favorita de Black Sabbath (Peter hasta ese momento se enteró de cómo se conocieron Ben y May en un concierto de rock).

Un karaoke improvisado con esa mujer que se había vuelto su confidente en menos de veinticuatro horas (aunque a propósito, Peter había omitido ciertos detalles).

Más cerveza.

May fumando y bebiendo como si no hubiera otra cosa qué hacer.

Peter encantado ante ese súbito arranque de libertad patrocinado por la relajada disciplina de su tía.

May contándole de la vez que conoció a Richard Parker -su cuñado- y cómo le presentó a su mejor amiga Mary (por primera vez Peter escuchó la forma en la que se conocieron sus padres y como a los dos meses decidieron casarse por cierta razón poderosa).

Peter yendo por más cerveza al refrigerador y abriendo las botellas con sus dedos (le dijo a May que podía hacerlo sin necesidad de usar un destapador).

May carcajeándose por ver la "asombrosa y espectacular" habilidad de su sobrino, el increíble Peter Parker y grabando un video para su canal de YouTube (hasta ese momento Peter se enteró que su tía tenía un canal de videos donde subía sus recetas de cocina).

Peter escuchando las anécdotas de May. Especialmente aquellas que tenían que ver con atraer la atención de un hombre: "Te tienes que hacer el interesante. O sea, no lo ignores demasiado pero que no se te note la desesperación. Si después de todo lo que has hecho, no quiere nada contigo, déjalo y cuando tengas oportunidad, pásale enfrente con alguien más atractivo o más, no sé... Digo, que vea que no es la única opción que tienes, sino que siempre puedes encontrar algo mejor. ¿Cómo crees que hice que Ben me pidiera matrimonio? Hazle sentir que él no es tu única opción".

Peter tomó su celular mientras May le subía todo el volumen a "Blitzkrieg bop". Marcó diez veces más y cuando llegó al último timbrazo, desistió. La larga cabellera de May moviéndose salvajemente lo tenía embobado. Una última recomendación:

"Y si de plano te duele mucho que no te haga caso, por nada del mundo dejes que te vea triste y deprimido si es que algún día vuelves a verlo o es alguien de la escuela o alguien con quien vayas a seguir teniendo cierto contacto. Sigue como si nada, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro. Sigue haciendo tus cosas como si él no existiera y cuando se dé cuenta de tu indiferencia, es cuando va a venir y entonces sí, podrás decidir si lo aceptas o si cambias la página. Ah, sí te hace regalos, hazte el digno, que vea que no puede comprarte con nada... pero igual si quieres, recíbeselos. No los uses, no los abras. Míralos con desdén y haz que los deje en cualquier lugar, como si no te importaran. Nada hace enojar más a un hombre que rechazarle los regalos".

Intentó hacer una última llamada, pero lo dejó. Tony nunca le contestó en esos cinco días y Peter ya no veía el por qué tendría que marcarle al millonario algún día. La beca se había ido al carajo al igual que su sobriedad.

Sábado.

—¡Con qué aquí estabas!

Tony sonrió cuando encontró su celular, aquel en el que recibía llamadas importantes. Tenía otros tres y eran los que había estado usando, pero su línea personal era la que más le preocupaba. Recién venía llegando de una cena de negocios que se había prolongado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y pretextando salir a fumar, se había escapado.

Estaba harto y se había tenido que disculpar con su leal asistente y amigo. Haberle reclamado explosivamente a Happy por una cita que no se había concretado, le había remordido la conciencia. Aquel ni se inmutó, dijo que había dado carpetazo al asunto y que siguiera con sus asuntos, pero Tony sabía que lo había herido. Se disculpó sinceramente con él y lo mandó de vacaciones, las que se le ocurrieran y cuando vio la cuenta de gastos inicial, solamente firmó el cheque y le mandó un mensaje desde uno de sus otros números, diciendo que hiciera y pidiera lo que quisiera. Happy le tomó la palabra y Tony por un momento se arrepintió de pagar tanto dinero por un viaje alrededor del mundo que ni siquiera era para él. Sabía que Happy se estaba desquitando, pero era una manera de limar asperezas y estaba conforme con que algunos ceros de más disminuyeran sus cuentas bancarias. El dinero era lo de menos si con eso podía pagar algunos de sus desperfectos morales.

Tony llegó a su enorme casa quitándose las mancuernillas de oro que le había regalado Pepper en su cumpleaños. Al menos habían quedado como amigos después de ese amargo incidente, en el que ella había amenazado con irse lejos y dejarlo a su suerte si es que se empeñaba en seguir arriesgando a un menor de edad en misiones que rayaban en la ilegalidad. Ella tenía razón y Tony también había dado carpetazo al asunto, prometiéndole que no lo volvería a contactar. Bastante con haber terminado sin amigos como para empezar a arriesgar a gente inocente.

Suspiró. Fue a cargar el celular como cualquier otro mortal y mientras esperaba, fue a revisar algunos de sus pendientes. Se había quedado esperando la visita de aquel aspirante a una de sus becas pero quería conocerlo más. El nombre le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde. No tenía interés en seguir siendo superhéroe por algún tiempo, al menos en lo que aclaraba su mente por aquella violenta pelea con el que había sido uno de sus "mejores" amigos. A su manera, pero lo había considerado su amigo. Quería saborear aquellas viejas glorias en las que su única preocupación era disfrutar de cuantas noches de fiesta se pudiera, pero algo había que lo tenía preocupado. Tal vez era mejor enfocarse a su nueva faceta de filántropo, empresario y genio. Miró el proyecto que tenía ante sus ojos y por un momento quiso contactar al genio detrás de eso. Para eso necesitaba el teléfono.

—Parker... Parker... Peter... ¡Spider-Man!

Encendió el celular y se dio cuenta de que sí tenía recuerdos de aquel nombre que de momento había pasado desapercibido. Iba a buscar en la agenda cuando vio que tenía casi quinientas llamadas perdidas de ese número y de ese destinatario.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es el chico! ¡Tony, eres un estúpido! —se reclamó mientras veía la cantidad de llamadas— FRIDAY, marca ese número.

La voz de la inteligencia artificial lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—El número está fuera de área. No se puede conectar la llamada.

Dejó que el teléfono se cargara un poco más y empezó a desvestirse. Trajo su mejor botella de coñac y se sirvió una copa. Tony se llevó una mano a su sien izquierda.

—Mándale un correo, busca sus redes sociales, todo lo que tenga que ver con el chico y dile que es urgente que se comunique conmigo, dile que lo quiero ver. Que necesito verlo, es urgente.

—En seguida, señor.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado del chico que le había ayudado a fragmentar a esa elite de superhéroes? Sí, diplomática y políticamente él se había hecho cargo, pero el chiquillo fue el que con su destreza había puesto en su lugar a más de uno y vaya que tenía habilidades.

No estaba dispuesto a perder al mejor de sus prospectos (el único de hecho) sólo por haberse volcado a atender su vida social otra vez. Lo necesitaba y necesitaba su ingenio, sus habilidades y tal vez con un poco de suerte, en lugar de dejarlo que se siguiera enfundando en su ajustado traje de superhéroe, lo mejor sería heredar cada uno de sus metálicos prototipos para que se hiciera cargo. El chico era digno de ser su sucesor. Tenía todo lo que se necesitaba, salvo por la parte de los chistes malos. Quizá podría silenciar los altavoces para que sólo se enfocara en pelear. La voz de Friday lo trajo de regreso.

—Sus redes sociales fueron dadas de baja. Al parecer las hackeó para que no se puedan reutilizar.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias.

—Un placer, señor.

De un trago se acabó su copa. Quizá tendría que hacerse cargo personalmente de ir a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas. Las llamadas no le incomodaban en absoluto, pero le preocupaba saber que quizá el chico hubiera necesitado ayuda y él no se había dado por enterado. Happy ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Le pareció extraño que dijera que Peter le había insistido en que lo dejara de vigilar. Tony tenía la sospecha de que su amigo se había encargado de dejar de cumplir con esa encomienda.

—Claro, como tú no tienes un legado que proteger... Pero me las vas a pagar, ¿eh, Happy?

Miró la hora. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ir a esa hora a tocar la puerta de cierto apartamento en Queens sería algo de mal gusto. Exhaló. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. No quería marcarle para no despertarlo, pues supuso que el chico estaría durmiendo tranquilamente y seguro de que Iron Man/Tony Stark era un mentiroso que no tenía palabra y que sólo se había aprovechado de él. Tenía que ir personalmente a hacerse cargo y aclarar las cosas. Nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar un adolescente.

Vació su copa y empezó a beber directamente de la botella. ¿Qué más daba seguir siendo ese patético y soberbio borracho en su propia casa? Al menos esta vez no se pondría en ridículo ante nadie si volvía a orinarse, aunque no fuera dentro de otro de sus Marks. El mareo y la perdida de sus facultades era evidente. Quiso escribir un mensaje pero al ver todas las faltas de ortografía que estaba cometiendo y la terrible selección de palabras que estaba haciendo el auto corrector, se detuvo. Borró ese intento de mensaje y resignado, preparó sus alarmas para despertarse. Lo mejor sería llamarle al chico a una hora prudente para ir a verlo o mejor aún, llevaría café y rosquillas para tres (contando a la inquisitiva pero agradable tía del muchacho).

Puso su reproductor de música y esa canción en español lo hizo sentirse extrañamente empoderado. No hablaba el idioma, pero había leído la traducción que Friday le había hecho y la consideraba adecuada. Perfecta. Ya iba a acostarse antes de hacer o escribir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse cuando un timbrazo en su recién encontrado celular lo paralizó. Era Peter quien le estaba marcando. Contestó al segundo timbrazo y la música de fondo le indicó que tal vez el chico aún estaba despierto.

—¿Peter?

Las palabras entrecortadas y los balbuceos del muchacho le parecieron adorables.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Oye, oye, sí. Sí, está bien. No, no. No estoy molesto contigo, al contrario, discúlpame por no haber podido responder antes. De hecho quería saber si... ¿Peter? Ah, señora, buenas noches... Buenos días. No. No. ¿Me puede pasar a Peter otra vez? ¿Peter? Hola, en serio que me da mucho gus... De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mañana. Tres de la tarde. Sí, sí. Sí sé cómo llegar y... ¿Señora Parker? No se preocupe, yo voy por su sobrino y...

La llamada se había cortado. Al parecer, los Parker también sabían cómo divertirse en esa madrugada de sábado que se le antojaba eterna.

Por lo menos, había podido escuchar la voz de Peter otra vez.


	2. Sugar Daddy

La casa estaba sola. Estaba rodeado de sobrios muebles de diseñador y aunque el resto de sus propiedades en todo el mundo variaban en decoración, había preferido reservar ese aire discreto y casi minimalista que le gustaba.

No le incomodaba el ostentoso color dorado con detalles negros en la decoración de su casa en Miami, ni que hubiera ventanales de cristal blindado en su edificio en Dubái. Aunque tenía intenciones de reconstruir la casa de Malibu, no creía ser capaz de pedir una réplica de ésta. Tal vez le pediría a alguna afamada firma italiana o francesa que le dieran un toque clásico, como la que tenía en Londres.

La colección de arte era otra cosa. Todos los estilos, todos los periodos, todos los artistas que le interesaban y que a veces, no podía recordar cuáles les había prestado a los museos. Las subastas habían dejado de interesarle, pero ocasionalmente le pedía a Pepper o a Happy que se hicieran notar, que compraran lo que fuera. Los jets privados, los yates para las fiestas en el mar, su extensa y valiosísima colección de autos. Tenía tantas cosas que a veces no sabía con exactitud cuando algo era suyo o no. Edificios, inversiones en diferentes rubros, comprar una trasnacional cada semana o según lo indicara el ritmo de la bolsa de valores. Últimamente le obsesionaba comprarse otro equipo de football pero a veces no tenía tiempo de ver los partidos ni de visitar los estadios que estaban bajo su nombre. Había invertido en las comunicaciones y estaba patrocinando la mejora de varios softwares que permitieran mejorar la calidad de vida de muchas personas y dieran atractivos resultados a algunas empresas. Aunque ya no le vendía nada de armamento al gobierno, ocasionalmente aceptaba alguna solicitud para hacer mejoras a ciertos dispositivos que no se usaran con intenciones bélicas. Salvo por el poco tiempo libre del que a últimas fechas disponía, él podía tener todo lo que él quisiera.

Abrió su closet.

Miró su interminable colección de relojes, las mancuernillas, las corbatas pulcramente acomodadas, las camisas ordenadas por texturas y colores... pero nada le parecía adecuado. Tal vez era hora de hacer gala de su look de enfant terrible tardío, pero al mismo tiempo, quería verse bien y sentirse cómodo. La noche anterior, usar ese traje Tom Ford había sido algo sencillo. Era apropiado para el lugar al que iba y la gente con la que iba a convivir, pero en ese momento no sabía qué era lo adecuado para una salida informal. Había pensado en unos jeans y una chaqueta de piel, pero no quería desentonar.

Tal vez lo mejor sería usar una de sus extravagantes playeras geek, esas que solo usaban los genios que, como él, poseían cierta arrogancia y soberbia dado su coeficiente intelectual para tratar de compensar su escasa habilidad social. Él usaba playeras con gatos y estampados ridículos como parte de su sello personal, pero era justamente para denotar desde su insolencia, que no le interesaba la opinión de los demás. Era Tony Stark y podía hacer lo que él quisiera pero ahora ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan preocupado.

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y había quedado de ir por el joven, que le había marcado muchas veces, a las tres de la tarde. Su impuntualidad siempre era a propósito, solamente para dejar en claro lo mucho que le molestaba tener que ceder parte de su tiempo, pero esta vez no quería dejar una mala impresión con el muchacho. No después de haberlo ignorado por una semana completa y eso no había sido intencionadamente. En lo que decidía qué usaría, buscó entre las decenas de cajas de perfumes que tenía en su cuarto de baño. Se puso el Gucci que le gustaba y cuyas notas amaderadas lo relajaban.

Miró su rostro. Se aseguró de que su piel estuviera perfectamente hidratada y que la barba siguiera cuidada, dándole su característico sello al enmarcar esa sonrisa cínica. Peinó su cabello, el cual aún se encontraba libre de canas. Aunque no se sentía tan viejo, sabía que sus mejores años ya habían pasado. Se empeñaba en cuidar mucho su apariencia, en que cada detalle estuviera en su lugar pero no se sentía a gusto.

—Sólo es ir a disculparse con el chico. Solo eso, aunque la verdad preferiría estar frente a un jurado y el senado y firmarles todos los acuerdos que quieran, antes que poner mi cara de idiota con ese muchacho —se dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. Aunque la cicatriz del reactor le daba un aire extraño, su pecho y su abdomen estaban en su mejor forma. Ni hablar de esos fuertes y marcados bíceps, amén de ese par de muslos y pantorrillas fuertes. Haberse descubierto como superhéroe años atrás, lo había obligado a hacer algunos cambios para mejorar su físico. No era por salud. Sabía que era un vanidoso de lo peor y tenía que estar a tono para seguir llamando la atención. Escogió el Armani negro de tres piezas. Se sentía seguro, como si estuviera dentro de una armadura impenetrable. Una camisa blanca sin corbata. Algo formal pero que no gritara que era el epítome de la elegancia hasta en días de descanso.

—Mejor a los cuarenta que a los veinte —se felicitó mientras se miraba.

Mientras abotonaba aquella camisa de diseñador, hizo un recuento rápido de sus glorias como conquistador. Llevaba tiempo sin salir con nadie y no porque no lo deseara, sino porque ya no encontraba tan gratificante el tener que hacer unos cuantos regalos espléndidos para después, despachar elegantemente a la conquista en cuestión. Joyas, cenas, intempestivas citas a mitad de la noche para amanecer en Europa desayunando champán y fresas... todo eso le parecía aburrido y de alguna forma exagerado. Ya ni se molestaba en mandar tarjetas de despedida o en pedirle a Happy o a Pepper que "sacaran la basura" o que "les llamaran después".

Sabía que muchas de sus anteriores conquistas, se habían acercado a él solamente con la intención de llevarse algún trofeo que sirviera como recordatorio de él. Sabía que más de una había tratado de atraparlo y a cuál más de ellas, trató de hacer hasta lo imposible para que él comprara un anillo que denotara que Tony Stark al fin había cedido a la presión de alguien. No se veía a sí mismo como hombre de familia ni como un aburrido esposo.

Quería probar otras cosas, quería seguirse levantando en las mañanas con la esperanza de sentir que algo nuevo y diferente iba a suceder, que la vida tenía algo más que ofrecerle para tenerlo maravillado y enganchado a ella. Quería sentir la adrenalina que daba el hacer algo nuevo, pero la rutina y la soledad lo tenían atrapado.

Estaba hastiado, estaba fastidiado y por eso habían sido sus últimos y repentinos ataques de ansiedad, de ira. Sabía que debía distraerse con algo que no fuera solo trabajo, pues hasta el desvelarse trabajando ya no le era suficiente.

Quería sentir la emoción, el ímpetu, la maravilla. Quería volver a sentirse pleno al lado de alguien que volviera a verlo como hacía años no le pasaba. Quería sentirse el centro de atención de alguien y al mismo tiempo, corresponder si es que ese era el caso. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder tener a alguien que tuviera intenciones sinceras desde el inicio, las que fueran: desde pasar una sola noche de pasión hasta empezar a redescubrir el mundo a través de las experiencias que pudieran empezar a compartir de común acuerdo. Lo que fuera, pero quería algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo.

Había intentado en sitios virtuales de citas, pero era más que obvio que en cuanto la nueva conquista llegara a esa hipotética primera cita, empezaría de nuevo su calvario por demostrar que no sólo podía hacer regalos caros. Él era mucho más que eso y quería alguien que lo retara intelectualmente, que pudiera comprender un poco de su mundo sin que eso significara que le dijera que sí a todo solo por quedar bien y por no tener idea de qué estaba hablando. Estaba harto de tener que bajar sus expectativas para hablar de cosas que solo fueran marcas y regalos y de fingir disimulo ante la mención de irse de vacaciones al primer sitio costoso que le viniera en mente a esa persona con la que fuera a salir. A veces odiaba sentirse como una enorme chequera enfundada en ropa de diseñador y aceptar que él se había encargado de forjarse esa fama que ahora le pesaba.

Se había cansado de sentir que compraba a la gente, pero sabía que era inevitable no hacerlo aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido siempre esperaban un regalo, lo que fuera y él no quería solamente irse para dejarlas con la impresión de que Tony Stark era un tacaño, pues no era tal cosa. Quería compañía, pero no la aceptaría solo porque sí, si eso significaba sentir que la estaba pagando porque disponía de los recursos para hacerlo. Se moría de ganas por salir con alguien y volver a tener lo más parecido a una primera cita, pero a esas alturas de su vida, era pedir demasiado. Era más fácil aceptar las disculpas del Capitán América o ir a disculparse con él, que simplemente empezar de cero, pero se sentía nervioso, peor que cuando tenía quince años y era la primera vez que había invitado a alguien a salir.

—No seas ridículo. No es una cita y menos con ese mocoso.

Terminó de abotonarse el chaleco y se dio un último vistazo. Frunció el ceño cuando se miró con atención. Su apariencia no correspondía a la de un hombre que iba a disculparse. Se dio cuenta de que se había vestido con la intención de deslumbrar. No porque no lo hiciera otros días, sino porque se había asegurado de lucir imponente, digno del rango que su edad le daba. Hasta las llaves del auto que había elegido, correspondían a las de aquel que nunca usaba y que había reservado para una ocasión especial.

—Me lleva...

Llegó molesto a la cochera y subió el volumen de la música mientras manejaba. No le importaban las infracciones de tránsito que pudiera ganarse por querer llegar a toda prisa a ese modesto complejo de apartamentos al otro lado de la ciudad. Finalmente, ¿quién iba en sábado hasta Queens a recoger a un chiquillo, manejando un Hennessey Venom GT de edición limitada y llevando un costoso reloj de diseñador en la guantera a manera de disculpa?

Solamente un hombre como él, que tenía el poder de comprarse lo que quisiera, incluso, el perdón de un chico como Peter.


	3. Citas de ¿café?

Después de ese sábado en el que vio al imponente y casi legendario Tony Stark tocar a su puerta con una naturalidad que desarmaba hasta al más fuerte, Peter se dio cuenta de que había posibilidades de seguirlo viendo y él no se había tenido que esforzar para nada. En esa primera cita (porque para él fue tal cosa aunque no se hubiera mencionado así), Peter tuvo que dejar que el millonario se hiciera cargo. Había imaginado que la "visita" de Tony sería de menos de cinco minutos y él se conformaba con esa idea, cinco minutos era lo mejor que podía pasarle, pero cuando Tony le indicó con la mirada que quería pasar para hablar con su tía, se percató de que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo.

May le dijo que no había ningún problema y el chico se estremeció cuando el millonario le dio una palmadita en la espalda que después se convirtió en un roce más cercano. Claramente pudo sentir cómo Tony apretó su hombro y lo miró con cierta coquetería mientras iban bajando el ascensor. Luego, Peter se ruborizó cuando le indició que subiera al auto y se sintió peor cuando al llegar a ese discreto bistró en uno de los rascacielos más imponentes (después de la Torre Stark) en Manhattan, Tony lo esperó para ayudarlo a bajar del auto dándole la mano. Peter pensó que eran cosas reservadas a otro tipo de personas, de parejas, pero para no enloquecer por esos gestos, se convenció durante esa salida de que solamente iban a hablar, aunque él ya no pudiera recordar el tema del que podía hablar con un hombre como Stark.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? Si algo no te gusta, puedes decírmelo, con confianza, ¿o te comió la lengua el ratón?".

Aquella voz grave preguntándole eso lo había tensado aún más. Peter solamente había atinado a sonreír sin saber qué hacer y fijó su mirada en la espumosa consistencia de ese capuchino latte que estaba frente a él. El aroma del espresso que le habían llevado a Tony lo distraía, era tan fuerte como aquella presencia masculina que lo acompañaba. Los movimientos elegantes pero firmes del millonario lo tenían sin aliento y por un momento se sintió incómodo al ver que Tony iba elegantemente vestido y él solamente había elegido su mejor par de jeans y una de sus camisetas con frases nerds. Llevar puesta aquella que usaba la primera vez que lo conoció, era más bien un sentimentalismo que, pensó, pasaría desapercibido para Tony.

"Si no mal recuerdo, estabas usando esa playera la vez que te propuse ir a Berlín, aunque desde entonces, cambiaste tu peinado. Me gusta más cómo te ves ahora. ¿Soy yo o esa prenda te queda más ajustada? ¿Creciste en todo este tiempo?"

Peter sonrió nervioso ante aquel comentario y de alguna forma, saber que Tony sí le había puesto atención, lo hizo sentirse mejor. Durante el resto de esa "cita" Peter había procurado relajarse tanto como pudiera para poder seguirle la conversación a Tony. Finalmente, habían estado hablando de asuntos relacionados con cosas que el chico conocía bastante bien y algunas otras cuestiones relacionadas con saber un poco más de él: la escuela, su trayectoria como estudiante, qué proyectos tenía a futuro, si había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar de ser un superhéroe para mejor empezar a labrarse un futuro como empresario o científico, qué lugares en el mundo le gustaría visitar, cuál sería su primer auto, si siempre viviría en Nueva York... Cosas que Peter solamente había discutido consigo mismo, al fin tomaban forma en la voz del magnate. Al final de la velada, recibir aquel reloj que el millonario le había dado, lo había hecho suspirar desconcertado.

"N-no. No puedo aceptarlo, señor Stark"

"Tony, puedes decirme Tony. Iron Man no, porque no puedo revelar tu identidad secreta, pero solo dime Tony y dime también por qué no puedes aceptar un Piaget Emperador".

La peor humillación publica sufrida a manos de Flash Thompson era nada comparada con la forma en la que el millonario lograba hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

"Porque no está bien. No puedo aceptarlo, mi tía va a matarme si lo ve. ¡Es demasiado!"

Peter aun podía recordar la sonrisa cínica del millonario y la forma en la que se había lamido los labios antes de justificar ese regalo tan caro que, para Peter, equivalía a pagar lo de casi un año de renta.

"No creo que sea tanto comparado con los inconvenientes de haberte hecho esperar casi una semana sin responder ninguna de tus llamadas. Mira, sé que no soy muy bueno ofreciendo disculpas, pero es la única forma que encontré de no quedar como un idiota ante ti por haber perdido mi celular dentro de mi propia casa, pero si este gesto me hace quedar como el peor de los imbéciles, dime qué puedo hacer por ti".

Peter había bajado la mirada apenado. Había pensado ingenuamente que aquel abrazo había sido un gesto sincero la vez que el millonario lo había traído de vuelta de Berlín. Había pensado que era fácil marcarle protegido por un impulso hormonal, pero ahora, era terrible tener toda la atención de ese hombre en ese lugar que había reservado solamente para ellos dos.

"No puedo aceptarlo. Me... me da mucha vergüenza".

"Pero no sentiste lo mismo cuando me marcaste todos los días a casi todas horas ni te dio pena haberme dejado plantado para evaluar tu proyecto, y no te lo estoy reprochando, simplemente no entiendo por qué no quieres aceptar un detalle como disculpa".

Peter se había quedado sin argumentos. Había tenido que aceptar el discreto estuche que llevaba la insignia de la casa relojera y en la parte de adentro, su nombre bordado: Mr. Peter Parker. Se estremeció cuando Tony le ayudó a ponérselo, porque sintió que Tony se demoró más de lo normal ajustándolo sobre su delgada muñeca.

"Listo. Ya no necesitas sacar el celular para ver la hora. Por cierto, ¿qué teléfono usas?"

Peter cerró los ojos mientras trataba de contener el temblor en su cuerpo. Miró el reloj que usaba a escondidas de May mientras guardaba la ropa con la que había salido de su casa en esa gastada mochila escolar. Esa bolsa desentonaba terriblemente con el traje slim fit que había llegado con un mensajero esa mañana. Era un Valentino a la medida y pese a su intención inicial de negarse a usar los regalos (tal y como le había sugerido su tía), no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por la textura de la tela de ese traje y por la manera en la que lucía con él.

El lunes de esa semana, posterior a esa cita sabatina tan rara, Peter había empezado a recibir las visitas de ese mensajero que llegaba con regalos y bolsas de boutiques, aquellas que nunca había visitado y con las que su tía fantaseaba poder visitar algún día. Sí había protestado, se había quejado marcándole a Tony pero antes de poder explicar los motivos por los que un chico de su edad no podía salir con ropa de diseñador de aquella escuela a la que asistía, aquel le dijo que se apresurara porque a la una de la tarde lo estaría esperando afuera de la escuela y que el lugar al que iba a llevarlo tenía una muy rigurosa etiqueta que atender.

"Nada de jeans deslavados ni camisetas con frases encriptadas, que por cierto, se te ven bastante bien. Ponte lo que te mandé y si no te queda, manda un mensaje al número que te voy a enviar con la talla correcta. Ellos se harán cargo antes del medio día".

Llevaba una semana saliendo a tomar café con Tony, quien iba personalmente por él a la escuela para tratar de compensar lo que ahora le resultaba bochornoso. Quinientas llamadas perdidas en el transcurso de una semana que al final, perdieron su importancia. En esos días se había probado toda la carta de la cafetería gourmet que le gustaba a Tony y el gusto fuerte y amargo del café, ya empezaban a curtir su paladar. Hubiera querido seguir probando la crema batida del caramel macchiato que tanto le gustaba, o tal vez un latte de vainilla, pero en esos lugares a los que Tony había empezado a llevarlo, uno diferente cada día, no había tales cosas. No sabía si el millonario lo hacía con la intención de atosigarlo hasta que al fin, un día Peter desistiera de seguirlo viendo y con ello, ambos quedarían a mano. Pero no.

Los cinco días de esa semana, que eran periodo de regularización, había estado presentándose solamente para desaparecer en el baño de hombres para poder arreglarse. Se escabullía por una de las ventanas que daba al estacionamiento de la escuela y procurando ser tan sigiloso como se pudiera, apresuraba el paso en cuanto veía el deportivo del millonario. Al igual que los trajes de esa semana, cada auto era más ostentoso y elegante que el anterior.

-¿Listo? -preguntó el ex playboy declarado.

Peter asintió sin decir nada. Le daba vergüenza tener que salir vistiendo como modelo de alguna revista mientras con una mano sostenía aquella mochila sucia y vieja (al menos ya no las perdía como antes). Subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Contuvo un suspiro cuando vio que Tony se subía y ajustaba el espejo retrovisor.

-¿No hay clases o por qué ya casi no hay gente? Estos días no he visto mucho movimiento por aquí.

Peter bajó la mirada, esperando que el millonario encendiera el auto y se fueran tan rápido como fuera posible.

-Ya casi son vacaciones de verano. Falta una semana para que concluya el curso, pero solo están viniendo los que deben materias.

-Ya veo -dijo Tony mientras encendía el auto con toda la calma del mundo-. Pensé que habría algún comité de bienvenida para recibirme. Digo, no es que lo esperara pero usualmente siempre hay alguien esperando que le firme algo o me tome una foto, pero si dices que solo vienen los alumnos irregulares, ¿quiere decir que tú deberías estar en asesorías o algo así?

Peter sintió el impulso de bajarse corriendo, pero se contuvo.

-N-no. Sí pasé todas mis materias.

Tony se colocó las gafas de sol.

-¿Entonces?

Peter tragó saliva.

-Lo que pasa es que May está en la casa y... no puedo dejar que me vea así.

Tony volteó a verlo.

-¿Ella no sabe que sales conmigo?

Peter respiró profundamente.

-No. No lo sabe. No se lo he dicho.

Tony aceleró y Peter se pegó al asiento del copiloto.

-Así que tenemos a un chico que no usa ropa formal para salir a tomar un café con Tony Stark y por eso se viene a cambiar a los baños de su escuela para que la tía no haga preguntas incómodas, ¿eh? Bueno, la siguiente vez tal vez te mande algo menos ostentoso. ¿Te gusta Dolce & Gabbana? Ellos tienen ropa que tal vez sea más de tu estilo. O podemos probar con Moschino, tienen colores vibrantes y algunas referencias a la cultura pop que tanto te gustan y también...

Peter lo interrumpió.

-Preferiría que por favor, deje de mandarme ropa que no puedo seguir escondiendo en el fondo de mi improvisado y pequeño armario porque...

Tony se empezó a carcajear.

-Bueno. Puedo hacerte un closet en mi casa y puedes ir a vestirte allá, pero sí te pediría que por favor le digas a tu tía que estas saliendo conmigo. No me imagino su reacción si una foto se cuela y ella se entera por ese medio. No puedo pagar a todos los nuevos paparazis porque no los conozco.

Peter suspiró. Nunca había pensado en qué haría si un día Tony lo invitaba a seguir saliendo, porque ni siquiera pensó que sus más torcidas fantasías de ser el centro de atención de ese millonario fueran a hacerse realidad de esa forma igualmente retorcida. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Todo el camino iba en silencio. No sabía de qué hablar cuando la incomodidad y su nerviosismo lo iban matando. Tony se veía relajado, sobrado de sí mismo como siempre.

-Aquí es.

Peter iba a desabrocharse el cinturón para abrir la puerta y sin importarle que lo descubrieran, usaría sus lanza-telarañas para escapar volando hacia la nada. Tal vez sería menos vergonzoso que la gente descubriera su identidad secreta que el hecho de que al fin, lo vieran bajar de un auto excesivamente lujoso. Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando vio que Tony le abría la puerta y que al igual que las otras ocasiones, le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

-No tiene que hacer eso siempre.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?

Peter sujetó aquella mano que lo sostenía fuertemente.

-Porque... me da pena.

Tony lo jaló hacia sí mientras le entregaba las llaves al valet parking. Lo hizo a propósito. Se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ruborizado por la súbita cercanía entre ambos.

-¿En serio? No te creo -dijo burlonamente.

Peter no dijo nada más y mientras se adentraban en ese lugar, se dio cuenta de algo raro. No había visto ninguna mujer, pero sí había muchos hombres maduros y algunos más jóvenes, casi de su edad o un poco mayores a él, aunque ninguno pasaba de los veintitantos. La mayoría tenían pinta de universitarios y todos, al igual que él, estaban usando ropa de diseñador. Si bien el lugar no estaba abarrotado, sí había algunos presentes que ni siquiera les estaban poniendo atención.

Un camarero les salió al paso y los llevó a un reservado especial. Peter se dio cuenta que desde ese lugar que parecía un palco, podía ver a todos, pero nadie les prestaba atención como él hubiera pensado. Peter se sentó después de que Tony le había acercado la silla. Se sintió incómodo, pues pensó que eso solo pasaba en las películas o series románticas que veía con May cuando estaba aburrido, pero otra vez le estaba pasando a él. Sonrió fingiendo aplomo y se quedó mirando todo hasta que la voz de Tony lo trajo de vuelta.

-¿Deseas que te traigan un café o me acompañas con un poco de champán?

Peter parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?

Tony sonrió mientras le devolvía la carta al camarero.

-La Néctar Imperial está bien. Después nos trae la Rosé. Gracias.

Peter suspiró.

-¿Señor Stark?

-Tony. No me digas señor por favor, ya te lo había pedido antes.

El chico sentía que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza.

-¿Y sí mejor vamos a otro lugar? No me siento bien aquí y...

Tony lo miró fijamente.

-¿Un Starbucks estaría bien para ti? ¿O quieres ir a un Burger King?

Peter reconoció la ironía en la voz de aquel.

-Preferiría estar tomando café en un lugar en el que la gente es normal y...

Tony lo miró con cierto aire condescendiente.

-Tú no eres una persona ordinaria y sí, aunque disfruto mucho tomar café y tomarlo contigo, la verdad es que pensé que podría mostrarte algo distinto hoy. No lo hago para deslumbrarte, sino para mostrarte lo que últimamente me gusta, pero si en serio te sientes muy incómodo, podemos irnos.

Peter miró cuando Tony empezó a levantarse y tomó aire al ver el gesto molesto del millonario. Preguntó vacilante.

-¿Café mañana?

Tony se ajustó la corbata.

-O si quieres ya no. Por mí no hay problema.

"Arruínalo como siempre, Peter".

El chico bajó la mirada apenado.

-Discúlpeme, no quise ser grosero, señor... Tony. Discúlpeme por favor.

El cuarentón volvió a sentarse manteniendo su aire soberbio.

-En serio, si no quieres estar aquí, lo entiendo. No pasa nada. Tal vez mi error fue traerte justamente a este lugar y no quiero que me malinterpretes ni mucho menos, pero sigo muy apenado contigo. Sé que después de lo de Berlín no me puse en contacto contigo y esperaba que con esto de las salidas pudiera resarcir ese daño. Es la manera más tonta que encontré de pedirte disculpas, a menos claro, que quieras recibir todos los días un arreglo de flores pero no sé si eso te guste.

Peter suspiró.

-Creo que puedo lidiar con esto y con que me abra la puerta.

Tony sujetó una de las manos de Peter y la cubrió con la suya.

-Me gustaría saber qué más hay detrás del chico que lee comics, que se sabe las películas de Star Wars de memoria y que tiene notas excepcionales. Me intriga mucho saber algunas otras cosas de ti y espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero yo quisiera saber si alguna vez has pensado en... ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que me partas la cara?

Peter se sintió incómodo ante ese agarre y ante ese torrente de palabras que podían interpretarse de muchas formas. No quería zafarse pero tampoco quería pensar en que él estuviera suponiendo cosas que no eran como él había estado imaginando. Iba a responder cuando vio que un hombre visiblemente atractivo se acercó a ellos.

-¿Tony Stark?

Mejor manera de romper ese contacto no pudo haber sucedido.

-Hammer.

El chico miró de reojo a aquel hombre que, le pareció, lo miraba con más atención de la debida.

-No creí verte nunca en un lugar como estos, pero me imagino que después de todo lo que sucedió, era obvio que lo harías. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Pepper?

Peter notó la incomodidad en el millonario.

-¿Tiene algo de malo venir a este lugar? Tú también estás aquí.

El otro hombre miró a Peter y a Tony. Sonrió.

-Todo el mundo sabe que a mí me gustan ciertos lugares, pero ¿tú? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera me has presentado a tu... acompañante.

Peter bajó la mirada. Iba a responder pero la voz de Tony se impuso primero.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Nos disculpas?

El intruso buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Peter. Se dirigió al chico.

-Si su oferta laboral no te convence, porque me imagino que vinieron a platicar de negocios y financiamiento para que sigas tus estudios, siempre puedes considerarme como una opción. Mira que Stark no se junta con cualquiera y me imagino que tú no eres cualquiera.

El chico seguía inamovible. Tony habló.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí, es todo. Tal vez no pueda pagarle una beca como la que me imagino, vas a darle tú, pero igual servirá. Si yo quisiera, tranquilamente...

Tony se puso de pie para encarar a Justin pero Peter lo sujetó del brazo.

-Señor Stark, por favor.

El otro sonrió burlonamente.

-Todavía te dice señor. Qué adorable niño te encontraste. ¿Hasta las cuántas citas le vas a pedir que te llame por tu nombre de pila?

Peter sujetó con fuerza a Tony, temiendo que por ello pudiera lastimarlo. Lo soltó poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se alejaba sin dejar de dirigirse a ellos.

-Niño, espero tu llamada si después de esto el señor se pone insoportable. Igual, siempre me puedes encontrar aquí. Tony, fue una muy grata sorpresa encontrarte.

Peter vio que el millonario estaba trabado de coraje. El camarero llegó con la botella de champán.

-Mándesela a ese hombre y todo lo que pida, póngalo a mi cuenta. Dígale que Tony Stark le invita en caso de que no le alcance para pagar. Peter, vámonos.

El chico tuvo que dar zancadas para alcanzar al millonario. Al bajar, se dio cuenta de que la atención comenzaba a posarse sobre ellos. Eran la clase de miradas llenas de curiosidad e incredulidad las que los seguían. Tony iba caminando delante de él e impaciente comenzó a exigirle al valet parking que fuera por su auto lo más rápido posible. Peter no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que el millonario lo hizo primero.

-¿Me disculpas? Tengo que tomar esta llamada.

-S-sí, vaya.

Peter se quedó esperando hasta que llegó el asistente con las llaves. Las tomó y esperó un largo rato. Ocasionalmente veía que Tony manoteaba y se llevaba una mano a la sien. Parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien y pensó en irse caminando para no tener que verlo enojado. Un auto comenzó a tocar el claxon desesperadamente y Peter trató de indicarle mediante señas que en un momento se quitarían de la entrada.

"¿Por qué diablos no sé encender un auto?", se lamentó.

Vio que del otro auto descendía un hombre bastante molesto. El hombre lo alcanzó.

-Disculpa, ¿te molestaría mover tu auto para que mi Lamborghini pueda avanzar?

-L-lo siento, pero no es mío y...

El otro hombre lo miró fijamente y se mordió el labio.

-Ya entiendo.

Peter miró el asombroso parecido de ese hombre con Tony. Salvo el color de ojos y las canas cerca de las sientes, podía decirse que eran casi idénticos.

-Bueno -dijo aquel extraño hombre-. Me imagino que ya te vas.

El chico bajó la mirada desconcertado por la súbita amabilidad en la voz de aquel sujeto.

-S-sí.

-En ese caso -dijo mientras que, al igual que el otro, le extendía una tarjeta-, me gustaría saber si puedo volver a verte algún día e invitarte a dar una vuelta en mi auto o a tomar algo. No acostumbro a venir tan temprano, pero si es la hora del día a la que usualmente vienes, puedo cancelar mis citas de la tarde con tal de verte otra vez.

Peter tragó saliva y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Tony se acercaba a paso firme. El otro pasó rozando a propósito el hombro del millonario, quien apenas iba guardando su teléfono. Tony en serio estaba enojado.

-¿Nos vamos, bebé?

Peter asintió nervioso, tratando de entender ese último apelativo.

"¿Bebé?"

Sin decir más, subió al auto del lado del copiloto. Esta ocasión, Tony no tuvo el cuidado de abrirle la puerta ni darle la mano pues su molestia era evidente y parecía no tener tiempo para delicadezas ni contemplaciones. El chico iba tratando de entender todo lo que acababa de suceder pero era demasiado. Le bastó con recordar la forma en la que Tony le había hablado de forma sugerente, más amablemente de lo normal, así como la forma en la que dos desconocidos le habían dado su tarjeta telefónica. Eso no tenía sentido para él.

-¿Y quién era ese tipo?

Peter volteó a ver al millonario, que llevaba la mirada fija en el camino.

-No sé.

-Pero estaba platicando contigo, me imagino que lo conoces.

Peter pensó que Tony no se había dado cuenta.

-Me reclamó porque el auto estaba estorbándole el camino. No sé manejar, sino yo lo hubiera echado a andar.

-Eso no te corresponde hacerlo. ¿Qué más?

Peter desvió la mirada.

-Pues solo eso...

Tony ya no contestó. Peter se dio cuenta de que iban por otra ruta distinta a la que habían tomado. Pensó en preguntar hacia donde iban o porqué ese cambio en el camino, pero al ver la expresión molesta del cuarentón, desistió. No reconocía ninguna de esas calles y de esos edificios. Iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, se sentía cansado y sin más, el chico alcanzó a sujetarse con fuerza porque Tony frenó el auto violentamente. De no haber llevado el cinturón de seguridad puesto, probablemente hubiera sucedido otra cosa. La luz acababa de ponerse en rojo y escuchó un golpe seco en el tablero del auto.

-¡Maldita sea, Peter!

El chico miró desconcertado a Tony. Los ojos oscuros del mayor lo miraban con furia.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la forma en la que Hammer y ese desconocido te abordaron? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la manera en la que eso no te molestó en absoluto?

Peter frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué habla?

Tony empezó a respirar agitadamente sin dejar de ver al chico.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

El chico frunció el ceño y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿De qué habla? No entiendo, señor Stark.

Tony acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, un imbécil del cual te puedes burlar en su cara? ¿Esa es la forma en la que tratas de vengarte por el tiempo que sin querer te ignoré? ¿Así es cómo habías pensado que fueran las cosas? Y no te hagas el inocente, que sabes perfectamente por qué te empecé a buscar y por qué...

Los ojos del chico se humedecieron y sintió que la vergüenza quemaba su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado.

-Ya veo.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más, Peter se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la portezuela del auto. Bajó y empezó a caminar apresuradamente sin mirar atrás. Ya habría tiempo para explicarle a May porque había perdido la mochila y llegaba en ropa de diseñador a casa.

-¡Peter, regresa!

Los cláxones de los autos empezaron a sonar.

-¡Dense la vuelta si llevan tanta prisa, carajo! -oyó gritar a Tony.

Peter iba a revelar su identidad. Tenía los disparadores listos cuando sintió que Tony lo sujetaba del brazo.

-¡Suélteme!-dijo esperando que el nudo en su garganta no lo delatara.

Tony ignoró los improperios que los otros conductores le lanzaban por haber dejado el auto a media calle.

-Peter, discúlpame. En serio, no quise ser grosero contigo, pero no soporto que...

El chico se volteó y lo miró con aire desafiante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué un par de desconocidos me hablen y yo no tenga ni idea de quiénes son? ¿O acaso se supone que yo esté al pendiente de toda la gente que lo rodea? Si son enemigos suyos, usted hágase cargo. Bastante con que me haya pedido que le pateara la cara al Capitán América y a gente que ni conozco, como para todavía regresar a la ciudad y... ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo. Usted es Tony Stark y siempre hace lo que quiere. Haga lo que quiera, yo me voy.

Tony lo soltó. Peter empezó a avanzar entre esas calles conteniendo las ganas de llorar.


	4. Primera Vez

Cuando Peter llegó a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiró agradecido dentro de toda esa confusión al ver que su tía no estaba y que no había a quién rendirle cuentas sobre la forma en la que iba vestido. Buscó una bolsa grande de basura y entró a toda prisa a su habitación. Sin dudarlo, empezó a meter todos los regalos que había recibido de Tony. Le molestaba saber que era el otro quién parecía estarse divirtiendo y portándose de forma bastante errática, como para tener que soportarlo más.

"¿Quién se cree?"

Los trajes, los zapatos, aquellas bolsas con perfumes... Todo lo echó ahí. No podía bajar y vaciar eso en el contenedor sabiendo que alguien podría encontrarlo y que los rumores llegaran a oídos de May. Tenía que deshacerse de todo eso en otro lugar lejos de casa.

No entendía en qué momento las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto al que había imaginado en otros momentos. Sí, le gustaba mucho Tony y aunque en un inicio lo había visto como su mentor o como alguien con quién podría trabajar, tenía que reconocer que su ídolo distaba mucho de la imagen que ahora tenía de ese hombre que se había portado como algo más. Tuvo que admitir que la admiración dio paso al afecto y eso en un momento había dolido al darse cuenta de que era casi imposible que un hombre como Stark posara sus ojos en él. Peter nunca había contado con que de alguna forma, aquellas citas con las que había fantaseado fueran a hacerse realidad y menos que tomaran un curso retorcido hasta esa tarde.

Todo lo que él anhelaba antes de hacer esas quinientas llamadas días atrás, era que Tony le hubiera respondido por lo menos una y que las tardes que habían pasado tomando café y sentados frente a frente, hubieran sido simples reuniones hablando de temas en común, como la tecnología y ciencias, inventos a desarrollar, algunas ideas para pulir y las cosas que realmente le interesaban y que gradualmente, si era posible, el contacto fuera acercándolos poco a poco. No pensó que de repente, tuviera a ese hombre haciéndole regalos caros que nunca había pedido, que lo recogiera todos los días en un auto diferente y poder escuchar la soberbia impregnando cada una de sus palabras y de sus movimientos. Sabía que Tony mentía cuando le decía que no quería deslumbrarlo, pero no era así.

"Si realmente le hubiera importado mantener las cosas en otro tono, nos hubiéramos visto aquí o en su oficina o su laboratorio, no en un lugar lleno de...", se interrumpió antes de seguir sacando conjeturas que confirmaran lo que estaba pensando y eso era, el que Tony solo lo había visto como alguien con quien pasar el rato porque las intenciones del millonario no le eran claras del todo. No quería tener que confirmarse a sí mismo el hecho de que Tony podía pagarse lo que él quisiera, incluso, la compañía de un pobre chico de Queens como él y que él mismo pudiera prestarse a ese juego. No quería saber que su primera vez en muchas cosas sería solamente para formar parte del casi infinito inventario de amoríos y objetos del millonario.

Peter no era así.

Después de un rato de estar dándole vueltas al asunto, encendió su vieja computadora. No iba a usar la nueva, la que un día le había llegado y que estaba seguro, había sido intervenida. Tal vez la entregaría personalmente junto con aquel otro celular de última generación y el traje de superhéroe que hacía semanas, ya no usaba porque Tony se lo había pedido expresamente y él había aceptado para seguir teniendo la atención del cuarentón. Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando abrió internet. Cerró los ojos un momento en lo que tomaba valor. Contó hasta diez y lentamente los abrió. Esperaba ver fotos o algún titular en el cual aquel incidente diera cuenta de su discusión callejera con Stark, pero no había nada. Buscó en los principales portales de chismes, en Twitter, en cuánta red social se le ocurrió, pero afortunadamente no había nada.

"Seguramente lo que haya, él ya se encargó de borrarlo", pensó.

Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y miró las dos tarjetas que había recibido. Aunque estaba molesto porque justamente eso había sido en parte causa del altercado con el millonario, necesitaba saber quiénes eran esos dos tipos. Cuando tecleó el nombre del primero, se encontró con que era uno de los principales competidores de Stark. Le parecía demasiada coincidencia escuchar un apellido del cual no tenía recuerdos desde que era un niño y ver que era uno de los creadores de tecnología de punta que también hacía favores a otras compañías. Aunque no tan poderoso como Stark, sí era lo suficientemente conocido por muchos. Suspiró y después buscó al segundo. Era un afamado cirujano cuya arrogancia competía dignamente con la de Stark. Era su equivalente pero en el campo de la medicina.

"Hasta en eso se parecen".

Luego, buscó el nombre del lugar al que fue con Tony en la tarde. Su estupor no tuvo límites cuando se dio cuenta de que era un bar exclusivo para bebés como él.

"¿Qué carajos?"

Siguió buscando referencias de ese sitio y se dio cuenta de que era el favorito de hombres maduros que gustaban de llevar ahí a chicos con ciertas características y él entraba en casi todas: jóvenes, estudiantes, solteros, atractivos, amables, dóciles, complacientes, necesitados de mimos y cariños, con aire inocente... Sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

"Bebé".

Eso había sido el colmo. Tony le había llamado así y las ofertas de esas dos tarjetas al fin cobraban sentido. Iba a seguir con la búsqueda de resultados para terminar de amarrar cabos, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Aun traía puesto el Valentino y se desvistió a toda prisa. Lo echó en la bolsa y la escondió debajo de su cama. Se puso lo primero que encontró y abrió la puerta. Era el mismo mensajero que siempre lo buscaba en la escuela.

—Señor Parker, buenas tardes.

Peter negó con la cabeza cuando miró el ostentoso arreglo floral compuesto por rosas rojas, blancas, rosadas y lavanda que el mensajero le extendía.

—Lléveselo por favor. Dígale al señor Stark que ya no me mande cosas, que ya no puedo recibir nada más. Por favor, ya no venga.

El mensajero se hizo a un lado y Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony iba caminando hacia él con su mochila al hombro y dos vasos de café.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a recibir la mochila?

El mensajero se fue y Peter cruzó los brazos. Se sentía indignado, molesto por los hallazgos que acababa de hacer respecto a esa cita vespertina. Suspiró tratando de que su malestar no lo delatara y para no írsele encima a golpes. Estaba furioso.

—Déjela en el suelo o llévesela como recuerdo.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Podemos hablar? Sé que fui un idiota y quiero que me escuches, en serio. Tengo algo importante que decirte y...

Peter se recargó en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Me va a decir Peter o me va a empezar a decir bebé? Porque no sé a qué está jugando. Usted me gritó muchas cosas en la tarde que yo no entendí y mire que internet es muy útil para descubrir ciertas cosas que...

Tony se acercó hacia donde el chico estaba.

—Sí, definitivamente el único imbécil aquí soy yo y eso no te lo discuto. Pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez podríamos conocernos mejor y en que...

Peter sintió que la quijada le temblaba de coraje.

—No, en serio no. Si en ese lugar abundan chicos que necesitan conocer el mundo que usted quiera mostrarles, adelante. Vaya a buscarlos, pero yo no soy así. No se confunda.

El chico cerró la puerta y pese a los insistentes toquidos y la voz de Stark que le pedía que saliera para aclarar eso, se fue a encerrar en su cuarto. Se puso los audífonos para no escuchar nada más, pese a que todavía podía recordar la voz del millonario diciéndole bebé.

"Por mí se puede ir al diablo".

Se contuvo tanto como pudo. Apretó los puños y sintió la indignación recorrerlo con furia. Todo el cinismo del que la gente hablaba, al fin lo había visto él con sus propios ojos. Ese hombre encantador pero al mismo tiempo despreciable, se había acercado a él y no de la forma en la que ingenuamente, había esperado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa del coraje y después, a causa del llanto. Esa fue la primera vez que Peter lloró por culpa de Tony Stark.


	5. Self-care

Tony no volvió a llamarlo. Peter sabía que después de haberle rechazado cuánto regalo había sido enviado como disculpa, el millonario llegó a un punto en el que saberse ignorado por un adolescente era intolerable. Aunque la enorme bolsa de "basura" debajo de su cama no había sido descubierta, así como el resto de los regalos y arreglos florales que aparecían desde muy temprano afuera de la puerta de su casa, Peter sabía que May había tenido razón. Tony aún seguía mandándole flores y regalos costosos, pese a que llevaba varias semanas sin hablar con él.

Estuvo tentado a ir a buscarlo a ese lugar al que la última vez habían salido juntos, pero sólo de pensar que podría encontrarse con alguno de esos dos hombres que lo habían abordado o peor aún, que podría ver a Tony mimando a la nueva conquista en turno, se detenía. Tal vez sería más fácil si se dejaba consentir por alguno de esos dos tipos si él quisiera, pero no. Quizá sería más sencillo tener a cualquiera de los dos para darle una lección a ese millonario que se creía intocable e indispensable, pero no. No quería a ninguno de esos dos. Quería a Tony y lo quería en serio, como nunca había sentido nada por nadie y aunque su orgullo parecía haberlo estado sacando a flote, lo cierto era que había ocasiones en las que se sentía flaquear.

May le había dicho que se iría unos días a descansar con algunas de las amigas del club de cocina al que acudía y que le daba pena dejarlo solo.

"Puedo mandarte a un campamento de verano. Todavía estás en edad o no sé, igual puedes ir conmigo o invitar a Ned a que venga a jugar contigo todo el día".

Lo que menos deseaba, era tener que estar rodeado de gente que le hablara o que le hiciera preguntas incómodas, incluso absurdas o cotidianas. Quería distraerse, quería hacer algo para él mismo, por mínimo que fuera.

"No te preocupes, May. Voy a estar bien. Oye, vi que hay clases de baile a partir de la siguiente semana y no sé si yo podría ir. Tengo algunos ahorros pero necesito tu permiso y...".

Su tía no se había negado ante esa petición. Ese día desde temprano, Peter había ayudado a May a cargar sus maletas y tras haber recibido incontables halagos por lo guapo y atento que era (las amigas de su tía le daban miedo por lo inusualmente amables que eran con él cuando lo veían), se encaminó de regreso a casa. May le había dejado algo de dinero para que sobreviviera algunos días en lo que ella llegaba y también le había dicho dónde guardaba algunos de sus ahorros en caso de que lo necesitara.

"Por favor, no hagas cosas que no debes. Nada de alcohol porque me voy a enterar. Nada de meter gente que no sea Ned a la casa y nada de salir con el novio a escondidas. ¡Es broma! Por cierto, ya no me dijiste que pasó con la llamada de Stark Industries y con... ¿cómo se llama? Bueno, bueno. Ya, tranquilo. Cuando regrese me cuentas qué pasó con todo eso y por favor, tranquilo. Si el tipo ese que te gusta se ha estado portando como un patán, haz lo que te dije. Sí, ya sé que estaba algo borracha pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué te aconsejé y por qué te lo dije. Por eso mismo, creo que debes darte un tiempo para ti. No lo llames, no lo busques y síguele tirando las flores a la basura. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Creo que vamos bien. Te quiero".

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salió del estudio de baile. Hubiera querido darse una ducha ahí mismo, pero la cantidad de gente que había era descomunal. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguna clase especial, pues al ser vacaciones de verano, era común que se extendieran los horarios en muchos lugares y que por el calor, la gente saliera disparada de sus hogares, más en viernes. Tomó su maleta y vio que tenía muchos mensajes de May. Se alarmó porque al empezar a leerlos uno por uno supo que algo andaba mal. No con ella, sino con él.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y buscó la salida de personal. Uno de los vigilantes lo miró con extrañeza pero no le importó. Salió al callejón y se cubrió con la sudadera que llevaba. No quería ser reconocido.

—Dejar el auto estacionado siempre funciona, pero de alguna forma eso que hiciste, es algo que yo hago todo el tiempo para evitar a la gente. Sólo que te faltaron las gafas. ¿Qué pasó con las Fendi que te mandé? El mensajero no me las devolvió por lo cual supongo que sí las tienes, ¿no?

Peter tragó saliva cuando lo vio parado frente a él. El mayor volvió a preguntar.

—¿Creíste que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente?

El chico se armó de valor aunque su corazón amenazara con detenerse en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quiere?

Tony miró su reloj.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Peter. Por favor, escúchame y aparte de eso, vine a invitarte a mi casa. Tu tía dijo que sí puedes venir conmigo y me pidió de favor que me asegurara de que estos días que ella va a estar fuera, estuvieras bien atendido y cuidado. A eso vine.

Peter empezó a caminar.

—Pues pierde su tiempo. Nadie le pidió su ayuda.

Tony le cerró el paso.

—Tal vez no, pero cuando ella habló con el dueño de la compañía que va a ofrecerle un trabajo de verano a su sobrino, creo que no se negó.

Peter frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto.

—¿Chantajeó a mi tía?

—La convencí, que es diferente. Por cierto, bailas muy bien. Creo que deberías enseñarme.

Peter estuvo tentado a empujarlo y si era necesario por fin darle una paliza. Definitivamente, era más fuerte que él, pero se detuvo. Algo en su interior se removió a ver a Tony ahí, plantado frente a él y supo que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, a pesar de lo confuso de sus sentimientos hacia el mayor.

—Y si me largo, ¿me va a anotar en la lista de héroes fugitivos?

Tony se quitó las gafas. Aunque estaba oscureciendo, siempre llevaba un par puesto.

—Podría ser, pero no. Bastante he hecho como para... Peter, te ofrezco una sincera disculpa. En serio que he sido un idiota contigo y por favor, no sé de qué otra forma pedirte que me perdones. Sí, sé que lo eché a perder ese día y que también hice mal en llamarle a tu tía pero en cuanto supe que...

Peter lo interrumpió, esperando poder adivinar la frase.

—Que yo estaría solo, vio la oportunidad perfecta para querer seguir con su juego o lo que sea que esté haciendo, ¿no? ¿Ahora me está acosando?

Tony bajó la mirada.

—No cuenta como acoso si tengo la autorización de tu tía en un mensaje y menos, porque las veces que salí contigo fue porque ambos quisimos. Los regalos, salvo los de las últimas tres semanas, fueron bien recibidos y a diferencia de todo eso, quinientas llamadas en mi teléfono sí parecen acoso.

Peter sonrió cínicamente al verse acorralado por el cinismo ilimitado de Tony.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Usted gana, porque finalmente si quiere, puede culparme de ser su acosador y de todo lo que se le ocurra, ¿no? —Peter sintió que las lágrimas iban a traicionarlo y desvió la mirada—. Si usted dice tener la autorización de mi tía y aprovechar los vacíos legales que yo, por mi edad y condición desconozco, ¿le importa entonces si paso primero a mi casa y luego voy a la suya? Si teme que me vaya escapando por los aires, no lo haré.

Tony se acercó y tomó al chico por la barbilla, quien aunque lo pensó, no se opuso.

—Peter, sé que he sido una completa basura y que soy despreciable, pero no he podido dejar de...

El chico sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Se hizo a un lado.

—Pues si le dijo a mi tía que me va a cuidar, está bien. No quiero que por "mi culpa" y por "desobediente" ella me vaya a regañar y a castigar. Usted no conoce a May cuando se enoja. Tiene suerte de que le haya creído lo que fuera que usted le haya dicho.

Tony iba a sujetarlo del brazo, pero Peter empezó a caminar. Tony lo alcanzó y puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda del chico.

—No lo veas así, es que en serio... Olvídalo. Por cierto —dijo Tony mientras se aclaraba la garganta—, hoy es un taxi. Eso llama menos la atención.

Peter no hizo ningún comentario. Subió al auto que sabía había sido pagado o comprado con tal de pasar desapercibidos. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y vio que Tony lo miró desconcertado. Se permitió jugar al chico insolente e indignado para no sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha visto que el pasajero se sienta con el chofer? Porque me imagino que usted va a manejar, ¿cierto? ¿O dónde está su leal y amabilísimo guardaespaldas?

Tony no dijo nada y encendió el auto. Fueron todo el camino sin hablarse. Peter pensó que escaparse habría sido algo inútil y que realmente le causaría más problemas que los que deseaba evitar. Los mensajes que May le había mandado confirmaban parte de lo que el millonario le había dicho.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que el señor Stark te va a invitar a otro internado? ¡A eso me refería cuando te dije que necesitamos hablar! ¿Ves cómo no necesitas estar pensando en el tipo ese?"

Peter los iba releyendo.

"Ah, por cierto. Sé que te tienes que ir unos días para que entregues ese proyecto, pero por favor, no seas una molestia para el señor Stark. Yo sé lo mucho que has soñado con una oportunidad así y mira, las cosas solas se van acomodando, ¿eh? Trabaja duro y cuídate".

Peter suspiró. Cuando vio que habían llegado a aquel inmenso edificio que solo había visto en revistas y en videos, se puso nervioso. Abrió la portezuela y miró su maleta. Sólo llevaba su ropa de ese día y aquella con la que había ensayado. Tony lo alcanzó.

—¿Todo bien, Peter?

El chico tragó saliva.

—No traje otro cambio de ropa. ¿Me muestra el cuarto de lavado para que...?

Las carcajadas del cuarentón lo incomodaron.

—Ya me encargué de eso. Sabes que no iba a dejar que estuvieras usando muchos días la misma ropa y...

Peter lo paró en seco.

—Mire. Las cosas no están bien y usted lo sabe. Lo arruinó todo, todo. Realmente yo lo tenía en otro concepto y vaya que resultó decepcionante. Si mi tía supiera en verdad todo lo que ha pasado, créame que es cuestión de minutos para que ella tome el primer vuelo de regreso y venga por mí con sus abogados y una orden en su contra. Si realmente tengo que estar aquí, de acuerdo, lo haré pero por favor, deje de hacerse el todo poderoso conmigo. Deje de fingir que... Aun si me tuviera que dormir en un rincón aquí en el recibidor, lo prefiero mil veces antes que...

La mirada serena de Tony lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y Peter no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando escuchó su voz.

—Sin bromas entonces.

Peter sujetó las asas de su maleta deportiva y esperó hasta que Tony empezó a avanzar para que le indicara el camino. Sabía que no era un par de días lo que May estaría fuera. Con suerte, una semana y media, pero si May creía que todo estaba bien, podía ser hasta antes del inicio de su nuevo semestre y eso eran, casi tres semanas en total. Tenía que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir y no romper en llanto frente a aquel hombre o en el peor de los casos, y era lo que más temía, arrojársele a sus brazos y seguirle el juego.

***

No era tan malo estar ahí. Llevaba casi dos semanas en calidad de huésped en ese lugar y eran las mismas que llevaba sin cruzar palabra con ese hombre más que para lo indispensable pero nada de interacción que denotara que las cosas podrían cambiar de un momento a otro y que podría haber un trato cordial, como antes.

"Hay una habitación disponible para ti. Si necesitas algo, sólo mándame un mensaje. Puedes recorrer todo el lugar cuando te plazca. No hay ningún solo lugar prohibido para ti. Descansa".

Peter había tratado de mantener su distancia con el cuarentón. Nada de bromas, nada de comentarios para romper el hielo. Nada. Esperaba a escucharlo hacer ruido en el pasillo para después, salir él y volverse a refugiar en esa enorme habitación que tenía más de lo que él pudiera imaginar. Una computadora, un equipo de audio y video, una consola, libros, montones de cómics y boxes de sus películas y series favoritas, videojuegos... todo lo que un chico de su edad soñara con tener para pasar el tiempo. Agradecía que la habitación que había dispuesto para él estuviera alejada de aquella otra que a simple vista, parecía enorme. Los mensajes que recibía de May eran fotos de sus vacaciones y vaya que la estaba pasando bien, pues le dijo que, tal como él lo había supuesto, llegaría justo a tiempo para cuando empezara el semestre.

"Yo me imagino que te está yendo de maravilla. Digo, no he recibido ninguna queja del señor Stark y tú tampoco me has dicho nada que indique lo contrario. ¿Sabes que las chicas están planeando otra salida similar para el invierno? Sí, ya sé que es mucho tiempo fuera de casa y que nunca nos habíamos distanciado tanto, ¡pero es que si estuvieras aquí lo entenderías! Te quiero mucho y te extraño todavía más. Cuídate mucho".

Peter, en cambio, tenía que mentirle diciendo que todo estaba de maravilla, que el señor Stark era muy amable y atento con él y que el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando, estaba saliendo a la perfección y que sí, que no había problema en que prolongara su estancia, que era necesario que ella se tomara un tiempo a solas. También tuvo que mentir diciéndole que con el depósito de la beca se había estado comprando ropa y algunas cuantas cosas que él quería y necesitaba. Al menos, por ese lado, no tendría que decirle que el millonario se había encargado en seguirle comprando cosas sin que él se las pidiera.

Solamente había dejado aquel enorme edificio para ir a las clases de baile que May le había pagado, pero por lo demás, otro guardaespaldas lo cuidaba y no se le despegaba en ningún momento. Peter sabía que eso era inútil, que era una mera formalidad porque si él realmente quería, bien podía irse cuando quisiera, pero aceptó eso. Lo hacía sentirse importante. También pensó que por su distanciamiento, Tony retomaría sus salidas a ciertos lugares, pero le extrañaba darse cuenta de que siempre estaba en la casa aun cuando ni siquiera cenaban a la misma hora. Cada uno tenía su rutina y hasta el millonario había puesto de su parte para no hablar con Peter y de manera indirecta, dejarle saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

A pesar de ese silente distanciamiento y de sentirse de alguna forma como un prisionero, una de las cosas que Peter disfrutaba mucho, era el poder usar aquella una enorme tina de hidromasaje que estaba en el cuarto de baño destinado para tal fin. Incluso la vista de la ciudad que se tenía de ahí era impresionante y eso le gustaba. Se sentía sumamente relajado cada vez que sentía la escasa y agonizante luz del atardecer, así como las burbujas acariciar su piel. Al principio le había dado cierta vergüenza y se sentía ridículo de usarla en lugar de la regadera, pues nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Le parecía exagerado darse un baño que resultara demasiado prolongado, pero en los últimos días, se metía durante horas para desconectarse un poco de ese mal trago que le resultaba su fallido intento de relación mentor/alumno-lo-que-fuera, con Tony.

Aprovechó una tarde que Tony le dejó un recado diciéndole que saldría de forma urgente para atender una junta relacionada con el asunto de Berlín. Peter sintió que no era necesario que el mayor se reportara con él, que no le debía una explicación por todas las otras ocasiones en las que había hecho su voluntad, pero al menos con eso sabía que podría, al fin, hacer lo que quisiera sin sentirse observado.

"Bueno, hay cámaras y eso, pero no es lo mismo que si él está aquí".

Se atrevió a tomar una botella de champán (de las individuales) y un poco de fresas y ponerlas cerca de la enorme tina. La simple idea le pareció divertida. Era como jugar a ser eso que de principio lo había incomodado, pero sentía que se lo merecía. Encendió un par de velas y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma dulce que emanaba de ellas.

"Ay, Peter...", se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría una de las canastas que contenía todo un juego de lociones y aceites corporales. Las sales de baño también estaban ahí y con delicadeza las dejó caer en el agua caliente. Quería mimarse aunque fuera un poco y había decidido faltar ese día a su clase de baile.

"Puedo decirle a May que no me dio tiempo ir por estar 'trabajando'", se justificó.

Dejó caer la bata de seda que se había puesto. No la había querido usar antes porque le quedaba grande, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba. Nunca se había dado un baño de burbujas en el cual solamente quisiera complacer a sus sentidos y por lo mismo, lo necesitaba. Tanto estrés, tantas preocupaciones, tantos desaguisados, tantas lágrimas derramadas en silencio por ese hombre que lo tenía enloquecido, y ese era el momento perfecto para sentir que el mundo y Tony podían irse al diablo una vez en la vida.

Entró poco a poco a la tina, sintiendo el agua empezar a mojar su piel. Aunque la temperatura de momento le pareció alta, era el efecto relajante de esa agua aroma a lavanda y su textura espumosa, lo que necesitaba. Se acomodó y abrió la pequeña botella de Néctar Imperial, ese que se había quedado con ganas de probar en esa última y fallida cita. El gusto burbujeante del champán le pareció exquisito y mordió una fresa. Sonrió de imaginarse la escena: él, un chico venido a menos, un nerd convertido en superhéroe, que toda su vida había sido víctima de la casualidad y las bromas crueles del destino, ahora se encontraba teniendo un momento a solas, para disfrutarse, para disfrutar algo que fortuitamente le había sido otorgado.

Poco a poco, el champán y el agua caliente empezaron a relajarlo más de la cuenta. No quería seguir pensando en Tony aun cuando estaba en su casa. No quería seguirse martirizando con la idea de que, al final, el millonario se había salido con la suya y que él estaba ahí, disfrutando de su dinero y de sus lujos. No quería seguir pensando en Tony más de la cuenta. Las burbujas alrededor de su piel eran la cereza del pastel. Mordió una fresa y al ver que la pequeña botella empezaba a quedar vacía, decidió ir por otra. Sabía que estaba solo y sin importarle en absoluto, salió con el cuerpo desnudo y mojado hacia la cocina. Tomó una botella grande y miró el rastro de agua que había dejado en el suelo.

"Si quiere, que lo seque".

Volvió a entrar en la tina y continuó deleitándose con ese momento que sabía, podría no volver a repetirse. Quería aprovecharlo al máximo tanto como se pudiera. Se recargó en la lujosa tina que, imaginó, era algún tipo de material caro y ostentoso como todos aquellos que forman parte de la decoración de ese lugar. Humedeció sus cabellos y cerró los ojos.

"Aquí caben hasta dos personas...", dijo mientras daba un sorbo directamente de la botella. Empezó a mojarse con su mano y de repente, una idea lo asaltó.

No podía evitarlo. No quería seguirse haciendo el orgulloso y el digno. No en esa situación. Bastante era con tener que hacerse el fuerte, tal y como May le había aconsejado, que por un momento temió estar haciendo todo mal. Si hacerse el indiferente era la solución a su problema de mal de amores, tal vez no estaba funcionando esa estrategia, tomando en cuenta que Peter nunca se había enamorado y jamás había jugado a hacerse el interesante.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que un hombre como Stark bajaría la guardia por un mocoso como él? Bastaría con que el mayor tronara los dedos para que las mujeres -y quizá algunos hombres- se aprestaran a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos. Peter no sentía tener nada de especial comparado con aquellas conquistas que se le conocían a Tony. No creía ser lo suficientemente atractivo ni interesante como para mantener toda la atención del magnate, especialmente si se estaba portando como un chico apático. No creía ser merecedor más que de algunas cuantas cortesías y si bien la insistencia que Tony había manifestado para llevarlo como su invitado, pareció fuerte al inicio, Peter estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para que ahora sí, lo hiciera a un lado.

Era insoportable tener que comportarse así con aquel hombre que le aventajaba en muchas cosas. Estaba harto, cansado de fingir ser alguien que no era. Sí, se había sentido humillado por ese desplante de arrogancia que era tan característico en Tony, pero él mismo sabía que era eso lo que tanto lo atraía. Era ese porte regio, ese andar decidido lo que lo enloquecía, aparte de cada uno de sus demostrados talentos y de su insuperable inteligencia, amén de la admiración que sentía por él desde que era un niño. Su superhéroe favorito ahora mostrado como lo que era en realidad: un hombre. Tal vez, se atrevía a pensar, si las salidas y los regalos hubieran tenido desde un inicio, la intención que él anhelaba fuera sincera, las cosas serían mejores. Si Tony desde el principio, le hubiera dicho que también le gustaba y que le encantaba su compañía, quizá no se estaría sintiendo así de confundido y molesto.

Si las cosas seguían empeorando, Peter sentía que no podría recuperarse de un golpe así. Sabía que no podría pararse un día frente al mayor y encararlo, diciéndole que esa indiferencia e insolencia que había estado mostrando, habían sido un lastimoso intento de llamar su atención, de hacerse el interesante para que Tony sucumbiera ante sus encantos y que ya no sabía qué más hacer para que Tony lo viera como alguien digno de ser amado por él. Era más bien, la impotencia de saber que lo tenía cerca y no poder hacer nada porque no sabía cómo, la que lo tenía así de triste y ansioso. Peter sabía que sí él quería, por fin se atrevería a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos adolescentes y tal vez, pedirle que le enseñara cosas que él mismo quería descubrir solamente con el millonario. Era odioso pasar casi todo el día soñando despierto con Tony. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba nada de aquello con lo que tratara de distraerse, Tony siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Le había roto el corazón, pero a Peter no le importaba. No había sido de forma directa y por lo mismo, seguía justificando el proceder tan arrogante del millonario.

—Finalmente, todos son así... Todos los hombres se portan así...

La frustración, ese súbito enamoramiento, aquella avidez que no podía ser saciada de ninguna forma, lo estaban consumiendo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas a Tony y por lo mismo, le dolía en el alma tener que seguir fingiendo ser ese muchacho frío e indolente, cuando en realidad, su cuerpo y su alma ardían de amor y deseo por Tony. Peter estaba seguro que una vez que esa burbuja que lo mantenía aislado de su realidad se reventara, simplemente tendría que resignarse a conservar los recuerdos de un amor imposible, tal vez el primero y el último, pero inalcanzable a final de cuentas.

Suspiró. A pesar de eso en lo que su mente se esforzaba en pensar como para tenerlo anclado a la realidad, el champan y las sales aromáticas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, al menos, con su cuerpo. Sin dudarlo y pese a la confusión en su mente, Peter pasó delicadamente su mano por su pecho hasta llevarla hacia debajo de su vientre. Sabía lo que era tener dos emociones diametralmente opuestas tratando de luchar por ganar un espacio y cedió. No quería seguirse resistiendo más.

Se mordió el labio cuando empezó a tocar su propia rigidez. Con un movimiento lento, pero firme, empezó acariciarse mientras se atrevía a pensar en aquel cuyo solo recuerdo, en momentos como ese, lo ponía así, excitado y vulnerable. Dio un sorbo más a la botella y dejó que se derramara dentro de aquella enorme tina. Se detuvo en su faena solo para estirarse y alcanzar esa bata de seda que no era suya y que, deliberadamente había sustraído del armario de Tony, esperando que aquel le dijera algo, que aquel fuera el primero en romper el hielo, pero nada había pasado como él hubiera querido.

Se estremeció al sentir el sedoso toque de aquella prenda rozar su piel bajo el agua. Jadeó imaginando que eran las manos de Tony las que lo acariciaban y que esa textura que poco a poco comenzaba a rodear su palpitante falo era la piel del millonario aprisionándose contra a suya. Se lamió los labios imaginando que su lengua era aquella que quizá nunca probaría. Su respiración se agitó y sintió el corazón latirle con más fuerza. Levantó la cadera y siguió presionándose, con cierta fuerza y rapidez contra esa prenda hasta sentir que un cosquilleo insoportable e intenso, empezaba a recorrerlo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Su espalda se arqueó y Peter gimió exhausto, echando la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía que algo dentro de él, se liberaba.

Sonrió. Nunca imaginó llegar a sentirse así de bien.

El cansancio empezó a hacer mella en él. Empezó a quedarse dormido y no escuchó cuando Tony llegó acompañado de alguien más.


	6. Encuentro incómodo

Tony subió el ascensor visiblemente incómodo. La reunión no era lo que él había pensado en un inicio y eso le arruinó totalmente los planes que tenía para ese día.

Se había levantado tarde a propósito, esperando que Peter hubiera cumplido con su ritual matutino de ignorarlo por completo. No escuchó ningún ruido y después de esperar más tiempo del habitual, decidió poner manos a la obra. Se dio una ducha rápida y buscó su bata de seda, aquella que era su favorita pero no la encontró. Pensó que debió haberla dejado en otro lugar dentro de su propia casa, pero sabía perfectamente que llevaba tiempo sin usarla.

"Si perdí el teléfono aquí, no veo por qué carajos no habría de perder una bata. Una puta bata dentro de mi casa".

No le dio importancia de momento, pues le urgía hacer las paces con el chico cuanto antes y se propuso buscarla después. Mientras se duchaba, pensó en la indiferencia del muchacho y en cómo eso empezaba a molestarlo. No era posible que con un solo movimiento, aquel chico de ojos cafés le hubiera derribado su plan casi perfecto. No lo había visto como una conquista al inicio. Sí, se había acercado al muchacho porque deseaba disculparse por ese olvido al que lo había confinado y esa primera salida le pareció adorable, porque sin querer, Peter había demostrado que esa fiereza demostrada en el campo de batalla no tenía nada que ver con lo que era en realidad.

Tony odiaba admitir que desde esa vez, el chico pareció apabullado por su sola presencia y le pareció divertido poder causar esas reacciones en alguien otra vez. Luego, decidió comenzar con las citas. Sabía que Peter era un chico muy inteligente y por lo mismo, quería ver si no llevaba, al igual que él, algún plan elaborado. Fue por eso que decidió ponerlo a prueba. Esa parte competitiva de él mismo no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprobar si el chico realmente lo veía como un mentor o como una potencial mina de oro. Tantos años saliendo con tanta gente le había hecho volverse desconfiado y por lo mismo comenzó con los regalos. En cuanto el mensajero le pasaba el reporte del día, se dio cuenta de que realmente Peter se sentía incómodo y eso le seguía pareciendo adorable. No se le ocurría otro adjetivo para el chico.

No lo veía como un interés amoroso porque conforme empezó a hablar con el muchacho, se dio cuenta de que aún había alguien que pudiera maravillarse con cualquier cosa que él quisiera mostrarle y que a diferencia de esas conquistas que lo habían hecho ganarse su mote de playboy, el chico parecía no esperar nada a cambio. Le gustaba salir con Peter y no veía la hora en que eso fuera posible, para distraerse un poco. Él siempre hablaba y maravillaba a cualquiera con su visión del mundo y sus experiencias, pero escuchar en aquella voz suave y melodiosa anécdotas simples o cosas tan cotidianas, le parecía emocionante.

Tony nunca había sido del tipo de hombre que sintiera que debía almacenar datos tontos o referencias culturales que le gustaban al común de la población, pero cuando Peter lo decía, Tony sentía que el mundo era nuevo, que había más cosas que descubrir. Siempre había reconocido el deseo en la mayoría de sus otras conquistas y eso era obvio. Era un mero trámite salir a tomar una copa o a fingir que la cena era maravillosa, cuando en realidad era obvio lo que él deseaba obtener de la cita en turno, pero lo único que podía ver en esa mirada nerviosa que Peter tenía siempre, era justamente candidez e inocencia. Nunca había visto nada igual y eso lo enganchó al muchacho. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en sentir que estaba a cargo otra vez. Había salido mal librado de su incursión como uno de los superhéroes más poderosos que había y eso le costó muchas amistades, algunas irremplazables, y por eso mismo, Peter era lo único que le daba cierto sentido a su desordenada vida. Era como una bocanada de aire fresco y tal vez hubiera bastado con invitarlo a tomar un café o llevarlo a algún lugar de comida rápida, pero el chico no se merecía eso y menos con él.

Era Tony Stark y si algo había aprendido, era que debía ostentar su poder tanto como fuera posible para demostrar quién mandaba. Su cinismo se había desmoronado al empezar a tratar a Peter y al mirarlo con más atención. Sin proponérselo y reconociendo con suma vergüenza, había caído rendido ante las negativas de ese muchacho que se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía. No podía resistirse a eso y finalmente, tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que necesitaba ver a Peter, pero había un enorme obstáculo a todo eso: la edad de ambos.

Eso era lo único que su dinero no podía comprar, menos una conciencia limpia. Sintiéndose de lo peor, empezó a buscar ciertos lugares donde pudiera salir con el muchacho sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo ilegal. No todos los días se veía a un multimillonario como él recoger a un adolescente y llevarlo a comer como si nada, aun cuando pagara lugares completos para que nadie los molestara. Necesitaba de cierto anonimato para poder pasar desapercibido, pero eso implicaba otra clase de movidas de su parte. Por eso mismo, había querido que Peter le dijera a May que ambos estaban saliendo. Tal vez si aquella atractiva pero imponente mujer estuviera enterada y estuviera de acuerdo, gradualmente se le irían facilitando las cosas y no se seguiría sintiendo como alguien que de alguna forma, se estaba aprovechando de la candidez de un chico como Peter, porque aunque no quería, se sentía así. Tony se moría de ganas de acercarse cada vez más, pero su sobrada inteligencia no daba para resolver el asunto de forma sutil sin que eso significara que un día el chico saliera corriendo.

"Lo que menos quiero parecer, es un viejo rabo verde".

Por eso, el apelativo de "sugar daddy", recién descubierto navegando un día por internet, no le parecía tan escandaloso, y menos en su condición de hombre de mundo. Si alguien llegaba a preguntar, simplemente se limitaría a decir que estaba entrenando al chico, que era su mentor, pero él sabía perfectamente que no era tal cosa. Tony quería todo de Peter. Absolutamente todo y si bien los regalos habían empezado siendo una manera sutil de ponerlo a prueba y después el querer ganárselo, ahora eran 'detalles' que le daba para mostrarle todo lo que tenía para compartir con él, aun sabiendo que Peter no era esa clase de chico.

Ese había sido su eterno conflicto en todos esos días, porque el cazador había terminado siendo la presa y eso nunca le había sucedido. Peter lo había atrapado sin proponérselo quizá, o al menos, eso era lo que Tony quería creer. Tony quería conquistarlo por mérito propio, pero no entendía por qué Peter se le resistía tanto. Había tenido que mostrarse algo cínico para no terminar de ponerse como tapete para que Peter le pasara por encima, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Le aterraba saber que alguien más pudiera fijarse en Peter y eso ya había sucedido dos veces el mismo día frente a sus narices. Sabía que Peter tenía poca experiencia, eso era obvio, pero la simple idea de que alguien pudiera ser lo suficientemente astuto como para deslumbrarlo con otra clase de detalles y atenciones, o algo que no tuviera que ver con aquel despliegue de costosos obsequios, lo enloquecía.

Tony Stark nunca había sabido ser sutil ni actuar de una manera discreta. Su ego le exigía ponerse a la altura de la reputación que mucha gente, él incluido, había construido alrededor de él. Aun se lamentaba por el día que le había gritado por algo que no era su culpa y por eso mismo, sabía que Peter lo tenía comiendo de su mano, porque quién estaba manejando mejor la situación, era el chico. No se había podido contener cuando le dijo bebé, pero esperaba que eso le diera indicios a Peter de lo obvio de sus intenciones, pero cuando el muchacho mostró más determinación, eso terminó por enloquecerlo. Por lo mismo, ahora no sabía cómo traspasar ese muro de indiferencia que Peter había puesto entre los dos.

Había salido de su ducha más molesto y confundido que cuando entró. Se arregló y una idea vino a su mente. Necesitaba arreglar ese desperfecto a como diera lugar, porque aun cuando él mismo con su orgullo y falta de delicadeza había estropeado cualquier oportunidad de conquistar al chico, la fortuna se había puesto de su lado. Tenerlo como huésped con la autorización de su tía, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

"No lo arruines otra vez".

Por todo eso, preparó un desayuno especial y pensó en invitar al chico y al fin, decirle sinceramente lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, pero esa llamada lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Al fin se había armado de valor, pero sabía que unas cuantas horas más enojados no harían la diferencia. Finalmente, Peter no sabía de la oferta de paz que Tony quería hacerle.

Solamente había atinado a dejarle un recado para avisarle que estaría ocupado. No podía esperar hasta volver y al fin, sincerarse con el chico, y quizá ese desayuno terminaría siendo una cena, pero debía arriesgarse a tratar de resolver un conflicto que él mismo, como siempre, había iniciado. Había estado discutiendo por horas con aquellos a los que había confinado al anonimato, pero cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta de que era suficiente. De un plumazo resolvió todo el asunto y aunque eso lo ponía en una situación menos favorable diplomática y legalmente hablando, necesitaba irse. Era suficiente con soportar aquellas miradas y reproches, como para todavía seguirse atormentando con la ansiedad que le causaba el asunto verdaderamente importante que deseaba resolver.

Salió ofreciendo una sentida disculpa a todos y se retiró. Subió a su auto y manejó a toda prisa. Si corría con suerte, quizá podría alcanzar al chico antes de que se fuera a dormir después de su clase de baile. Tony odiaba que el chico llegara todos los días sin mediar palabra y se fuera directo a dormir. No esta vez.

Cuando llegó, reparó en algo sumamente raro que de momento, pasó desapercibido. Al haber firmado esa acta de conciliación con sus excompañeros de batalla, ya había una firma colocada. No necesitó saber quién era el dueño si lo estaba viendo justo frente a él. Ese porte era inconfundible y esa sonrisa tan perfecta aun le causaba el incontenible impulso de querer golpearlo.

—Tony.

No iba preparado tampoco para eso.

—Steve.

Aquel hombre rubio que representaba la bondad y la fiereza de la sed de justicia estaba esperándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony.

El rubio le extendió la mano y Tony dudó en estrecharla. La última vez que se habían visto, habían peleado casi a muerte y razones le sobraban para no escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Pensar en hablar con él, aunque de un inicio pareció algo sencillo, realmente no lo era. No cuando había demasiadas emociones en juego y todo eso tenía que ver con una cuestión absolutamente personal. No eran solo los protocolos de seguridad que se habían firmado. Eso había sido fácil. Lo verdaderamente complicado, era tener que escuchar lo que aquel otro hombre quisiera decirle.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Steve.

Tony lo dudó.

—¿De qué?

—De todo. No es algo que pueda decir en un minuto.

Tony sintió que su corazón no lo soportaría. Ver en una actitud completamente diferente a aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de matarlo por defender al que era su verdadero amigo, era más de lo que pudiera asimilar. Lo peor, era saber que había un chico viviendo temporalmente con él y sabiendo cómo era el Capitán, tal vez ese problema, terminaría convirtiéndose en algo para recordar no tan gratamente. No sabría cómo explicarle la presencia del chico que le había pateado la cara meses atrás, en Berlín, menos si el Capitán era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para darse cuenta de que había una tensión tremenda llenando el ambiente.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que todo quedó muy claro en esa ocasión. Si te preocupa saber si recibí el paquete que enviaste sí, sí lo tengo y el que no te haya querido marcar fue...

Steve lo interrumpió.

—¿Ahora ves por qué necesitamos algo de tiempo para hablar? Por favor, Tony. Al menos, necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

"Dios santo".

Tony respiró hondamente.

—Tengo planes, te lo advierto. Voy a salir esta noche y no pienso cancelar mi primera cita en meses como para... Tienes media hora o menos, así qué sé breve.

Steve sonrió. En serio que le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero tal vez era necesario escucharlo antes de terminar de joder nuevamente su fallida vida social y ese intento de llevar una relación cordial con sus excompañeros de pelea. Sin decir nada, entró al ascensor con aquel hombre que parecía feliz. No entendía que era lo que podía poner una eterna expresión de felicidad en ese rostro de un hombre que, técnicamente, era un anciano.

"Y pensar que mi padre lo adoraba más que a mí".

Esos segundos se le hicieron eternos. Suspiró aliviado cuando el ascensor se detuvo justo en su piso e indicándole el camino, lo siguió. Tony vio que la nevera se había quedado abierta y aunque quiso disimular ante ese gesto, no pudo.

—¿Me permites un momento? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Steve.

—Claro.

Fue a cerrarla y se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos botellas de champán. No recordaba haberlas abierto. Aún había algunas gotas de agua alrededor y pensó lo peor.

—¿Tony?

La voz casi melódica del rubio lo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Las cosas con Pepper ya se arreglaron?

Tony frunció el ceño. No recordaba tanta cordialidad ni interés por parte de Steve.

—No. No hemos vuelto a vernos. ¿Esto es una visita de carácter social? Porque si es así...

Las risas del capitán lo incomodaron.

—Discúlpame, no quise parecer entrometido.

Tony pensó en ofrecerle algo de beber, pero sabía que de hacerlo, justamente eso daría al traste con sus intenciones de terminar tan pronto como se pudiera con esa inesperada visita. Se limitó a buscar su cigarrera y a servirse una copa. Steve no bebía y Tony planeaba embriagarse tan pronto como fuera posible para incomodarlo y acelerar su estancia. Se sentó frente a él.

—Ve al grano.

Steve se tronó los dedos.

—Vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que pasó. Creo que las cosas pudieron haber tomado otro rumbo y...

Tony endureció su expresión.

—Al grano. Tengo planes.

Steve torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa.

—Bien. Olvidaba que tu tiempo es oro.

—Es dinero, mucho dinero.

Steve bajó la mirada.

—No debí haberte ocultado lo de Bucky.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No debí haber dejado que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo y haber quedado como cómplice de un criminal, pero los dos sabemos que en ese tiempo...

—....él no era él, bla, bla, bla. ¿De verdad viniste a decirme algo que ya sé? Mira, si tanto te preocupa que con la firma del documento de hoy yo piense en hacer algo que atente contra la calma de los que se fueron contigo, puedes estar tranquilo de que eso no sucederá. Si acepté firmarlo fue justamente para que todos tengamos la garantía de que en algún momento, podemos hacer con nuestras vidas lo que nos plazca y eso también incluye darle completa amnistía a tu amigo o lo que sea de ti.

Steve sonrío y levantó la mirada.

—Sobre eso... Mira, sé que tampoco ha sido sencillo de entender, pero vine porque necesitaba escuchar que me perdonas por casi haberte matado y por haber ocultado lo de tus padres.

Tony encendió el primer cigarro y casi de inmediato vació la copa que se había servido. Sabía que las cosas realmente no se arreglaban de forma tan sencilla, pero tenía que hacer frente a algo que era más apremiante en esos momentos. Quizá después tendría tiempo para valorar el impacto de lo que tenía que decir.

—Te perdono y espero que tu también me perdones a mí por todo lo que pasó. Listo. ¿Algo más?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Así? ¿Tan rápido y ya?

Tony se levantó y fue por la botella.

—Mira, la vida es muy corta como para estar guardando rencores. Al menos, mi vida es más breve que la tuya, no soy un super soldado y quién sabe si algún día mueras por causas naturales, pero en lo que a mí respecta, pienso vaciar mi mente de rencores estúpidos y cosas que no me sirvan antes de morir.

Pensó que tal vez ese comentario causaría algún tipo de conflicto, pero las risas de Steve relajaron el ambiente. Tony continuó.

—No sabes cómo lamento haberme dado cuenta de que por mi soberbia, he alejado a gente que es importante para mí, a los pocos amigos que tenía y pues... eso es algo que no se puede recuperar tan fácilmente, así que si con esto se arregla todo, pues ya está hecho. Puedes seguir con tus asuntos, yo seguiré con los míos y si hay un anuncio o invitación para algún tipo de celebración, pues yo estaré más que feliz de ir, como padrino o invitado porque es obvio. Afortunadamente ya son otros tiempos. Eso no me causa ningún conflicto y es lo menos que te debo por haberte quitado el escudo. Si lo quieres, puedo enviártelo mañana a primera hora. Te pertenece, a mí no me sirve de nada.

Steve lo miró con atención.

—Ese no es el Tony Stark que yo conozco.

Tony se puso nervioso. Sabía que el Capitán era en verdad muy perceptivo.

—Pues he tenido algo de tiempo para replantearme algunas cuestiones y eso es. Punto. Amigos otra vez. Dile a Bucky que sin rencores y pienso que hacen una bonita pareja, y si no es eso, pues igual se ve a leguas que son mejores amigos y que nacieron para estar juntos o lo que sea. Ya sabes que la sutileza no es mi fuerte.

Steve desvió la mirada sin perder esa expresión cautelosa pero optimista.

—O en verdad cambiaste o hay alguien esperándote y no ves la hora en la que me vaya. ¿Desde cuándo usas sales aromáticas de lavanda? ¿O siempre dejas preparado el jacuzzi?

Tony lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Disculpa?

Steve se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Realmente había sido una visita más breve de lo que él hubiera pensado.

—Olvídalo. Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, está bien. Creo que quedamos a mano y pues ya no hay nada más qué decir. Hasta luego, Tony y que disfrutes tu velada. En ningún momento quise interrumpir nada.

El millonario se levantó de su asiento y volteó en dirección de donde provenía aquel aroma sutil.

"Ay, no".

Tragó saliva cuando vio que Peter iba saliendo como si nada del cuarto de baño usando una de sus camisas. Al parecer, Steve no se había dado cuenta de eso, o al menos, eso quería creer.


	7. Big Spender (FINAL)

The minute you walked in the joint

I could see you were a man of distinction

A real big spender

Good lookin' so refined

Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?

So let me get right to the point

I don't pop my cork for every man I see

Hey big spender,

Spend a little time with me

Las voces en la sala lo habían despertado de esa pequeña siesta que estaba tomando. Aún se sentía adormilado, pero no quería salirse del agua. Dentro de sus fantasías, esperaba que Tony entrara y lo regañara por haber usado su bata, pero no. Se incorporó lentamente al reconocer aquella voz.

"¡Mierda!"

Espero lo suficiente hasta poder salir. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había metido nada con lo que pudiera cubrirse y que lo único que tenía a la mano, era una de las camisas de Tony. Haberse levantado para tomar una de las toallas del gabinete, hubiera hecho mucho ruido y se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta.

"¿Por qué siempre te pasan estas cosas a ti?"

Aunque no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación de aquellos dos, se sentía aterrorizado.

"Esto no estaría pasando si hubiera ido a mi clase de... Ajá, ¿y hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para saludar al Capitán y decirle: 'Perdón por haberte pateado la cara'?"

Cuando escucho las carcajadas del rubio, aprovechó para salir de la tina y cubrirse con la camisa de Tony. Esperaría un poco más hasta que aquellas dos voces dejaran de escucharse completamente, pero era imposible saber con certeza si eso terminaría en un nuevo enfrentamiento o en qué. Cuando oyó que el Capitán se despedía, salió sigilosamente al pasillo y se metió en su habitación. Empezó a vestirse aun sin secarse completamente y luego recordó el desastre que había dejado en el baño. Una botella de champán vacía afuera de la tina y otra dentro junto con la bata de Tony.

"¡Maldita sea, Peter! ¡Tony te va a matar!"

Se asomó al pasillo y cuando vio que la estancia estaba vacía, fue corriendo y a toda prisa recogió las cosas que había dejado ahí. Contaba con que Tony se tardara un poco más de lo debido, pero cuando lo vio en el pasillo, dejó caer las botellas vacías.

—¡Señor Stark...!

El rostro de Tony era de pocos amigos y Peter se sintió desfallecer al ver su mirada. El mayor se acercó y le ayudó a recoger los vidrios.

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho...

Peter se ruborizó.

—Lo s-siento mucho, yo...

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Déjalo, yo lo limpio.

Peter obedeció y rezó para que Tony no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba la bata aun mojada entre sus brazos. La llevó a escondidas al cuarto de lavado y se encerró ahí. No sabía cómo justificaría el haber robado dos de las botellas de Tony y menos el motivo. Se quedó ahí hasta que terminó el ciclo de lavado y desistió de planchar aquella bata para llevarla nuevamente al armario del que había sido tomada. Tal vez al día siguiente lo haría. Respiró profundamente y salió. Tal vez ya era hora de decirle a Tony lo que sentía por él aun cuando eso significara tener que salir huyendo de la ciudad o al menos, de ese edificio. Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Tony estaba con la mirada perdida y una copa en su mano. Se dio cuenta de que había rasguños y cortes en ambas, consecuencia de recoger los vidrios de las botellas.

—¿Señor Stark?

El cuarentón no lo miró.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que quiero decirle.

—Te escucho —dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Parecía que no le daba importancia a las heridas de sus manos.

Peter cerró los ojos.

—Yo...

—¿Qué?

La voz apática del millonario lo puso nervioso.

—Señor Stark, yo... Bueno, usted me...

El celular de Tony sonó.

—¿Me disculpas? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Maldición!", pensó Peter perdiendo todo el valor que súbitamente había ganado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Ya no tenía ningún caso quedarse ahí. Empezó a guardar las pocas cosas que había llevado desde el primer día y dio un último vistazo. El sueño había terminado al fin. Suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Peter?

Escuchó la voz de Tony acercarse y se limpió el rostro.

—¿Sí?

El cuarentón estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta. Aún sostenía el celular.

—¿Me acompañas a cenar? Vamos a salir.

Peter suspiró.

—S-sí.

—Arréglate por favor. Tienes veinte minutos.

El chico sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Esperó a que Tony se alejara y cerró la puerta. Buscó el mejor traje que le había regalado y sin perder tiempo, empezó a cambiarse la ropa. Eligió el perfume que más le gustaba y luchó afanosamente por mantener su ceja izquierda lo más arreglada que se pudiera. La ansiedad por saber que no había nada más que explicar respecto al asalto a la nevera aun cuando tuviera que hacerlo, era lo de menos. Lo que lo tenía nervioso era saber cómo abordaría con Tony el hecho de confesarse. Nunca lo había hecho, pero estaba cansado de sentirse así, en la incertidumbre. Si Tony le decía que estaba confundido y que no había ninguna posibilidad, al menos estaría tranquilo, pero no se iría sin saber realmente por qué el millonario lo había estado tratando de manera especial. Igual si era para escuchar que solo había sido una mala distracción para Tony, el chico trataría de tomarlo de la mejor manera.

Miró su reloj y salió a esperar a la sala pero Tony ya no estaba. Supuso que también estaría arreglándose y regresó a su habitación. Cinco minutos más esperándolo no harían gran diferencia. Volvió a revisar que todo estuviera en orden cuando oyó la voz del cuarentón en el pasillo. Iba a salir cuando se quedó paralizado.

—¿Ahora qué? —escuchó preguntar a Tony.

Se asomó lentamente para no ser descubierto y vio que el hombre que había estado algunos minutos antes en ese lugar había regresado. Ese tono cordial era inconfundible.

"Debe haber olvidado algo", pensó Peter sumamente inquieto.

Esperó pero no pasaba nada más. Se recostó en el enorme diván que había en esa habitación que casi triplicaba el tamaño de todo su departamento en Queens y cerró los ojos. Empezó a quedarse dormido. Un sobresalto lo hizo despertar y ansioso, buscó su teléfono y dudó en mandarle un mensaje. Hacía semanas que no le escribía nada. Pensó en lo que iba a mandarle sin querer parecer muy demandante, cuando las carcajadas de ambos hombres lo estremecieron. Incluso, la música a todo volumen lo desconcertó.

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Miró su reloj y ya habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos y de Tony ni su rastro. Se sintió molesto. Sabía que Tony era muy puntual con su tiempo pero eso era demasiado. No podía permitirle un desplante de esa manera. Pensó en salir y saludar al Capitán, para al fin, meter a Tony en un problema, pero no. Él sabía que también saldría perdiendo si se atrevía a hacer algo así. La impaciencia dio paso a la ira y después al desasosiego. Recibió un mensaje de Tony y le pareció el colmo del descaro si sabía que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

"Peter, ¿me disculpas un momento? No tardaré, pero los planes siguen en pie. Sólo despacho a este señor y nos vamos. Tú elige el lugar. Dónde tú quieras".

—Así que donde yo quiera, ¿no? —se dijo a sí mismo —Bien, así será.

No dijo nada más y buscó en su maleta sus lanza-telarañas. Esperaba que aun funcionaran después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó al ventanal. Después, saltó al vacío.

***

Peter se quedó esperando un largo rato. Cuando vio el auto estacionarse frente a él, respiró hondo.

"Bien, aquí vamos".

—¿Estás listo?

—S-sí.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Te ves muy bien si eso es lo que te preocupa. Demasiado bien, diría yo.

Peter se ajustó el nudo de la corbata.

—No sé. ¿Podemos evitar toda esta incómoda sesión de preguntas?

El hombre se acomodó las gafas.

—Como usted ordene, joven Parker.

Peter cerró los ojos un momento. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Sintió que su celular vibraba otra vez, pero no contestó.

***

—Peter, ¿dónde estás? Esta es la trigésima vez que te llamo y me manda a buzón. Si estás enojado conmigo, lo entiendo y por favor discúlpame, pero no sé que le dio a Steve por regresar y... bueno. Ya se fue y puedo asegurarte que no volverá. Dime en dónde estás y yo voy por ti. Por favor, contesta.

Se sintió ridículo de tener que dejar un mensaje de voz. No estaba seguro de si el chico ya había leído los de texto que le había mandado, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Se sirvió otro coñac y aunque la bebida era fuerte, no estaba causando el efecto esperado en momentos así. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por su propia sala.

—Friday, ¿ya lo encontraste? —le preguntó a su I.A.

—No hay rastros del joven Peter.

—¿Revisaste bien todas las cámaras de la ciudad?

—De manera simultánea, pero no hay coincidencias.

—Sigue buscando y avísame, por favor. Ah, y cambia los protocolos de acceso y avísame si Steve Rogers insiste en regresar por tercera vez. Verlo dos veces en un día ha sido agotador.

—Entendido señor.

Se sentó y dejó la copa en la mesa. De haber sabido que el Capitán había regresado con la intención de seguir platicando sobre ciertos planes a futuro, ni siquiera hubiera invitado al chico a salir. No era como que tuviera muchas ganas de ver a ese hombre que nuevamente le consideraba su amigo ni de ponerse al corriente sobre temas que en ese momento no le interesaba escuchar. Tal vez podía disfrutar de su charla en otra ocasión y con el tiempo suficiente para saber las andanzas de Steve, pero no esa noche.

Estaba enojado, pero no con el rubio. Era más bien era el coraje de haber hecho esperar al joven y que éste, hábil como era, se hubiera escabullido sin que Tony se diera cuenta. Lo único que había ahí era su maleta hecha y aunque salió a toda prisa para ir a buscarlo a su apartamento en Queens, no lo encontró. Los vecinos salieron molestos al escuchar los toquidos tan insistentes y se fue a toda prisa antes de seguir llamando la atención. Echó mano de todos sus recursos para localizarlo, pero nada. Llevaba casi tres horas sumido en la angustia de no saber dónde estaba y aunque sabía que Peter podía cuidarse bien, temía que se hubiera ido a otro lado y que fuera May la que le cobrara esa afrenta al orgullo de su sobrino adolescente.

Había regresado a su casa con la esperanza de que Peter también estuviera ahí, pero nada. Solamente el mensaje del buzón de voz y su ansiedad devorándolo eran la única compañía que tenía esa noche.

"Carajo, Peter. ¡Contesta aunque sea para mandarme al diablo!"

Iba a marcar otra vez cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje.

"Ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Aquí lo espero".

Suspiró aliviado. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió manejando toda prisa.

***

—¿Qué deseas tomar?

Peter apagó su teléfono.

—Lo mismo que usted.

Aquella sonrisa, aunque cínica, era encantadora.

—¿Seguro?

Peter asintió.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Pero ¿no te regañan en casa si tomas algo que lleve alcohol? No pareces ser del tipo de chicos que beben cosas fuertes.

Peter se estremeció al sentir aquella mano posarse sobre la suya.

—Digo, no creo que aquí sirvan café o que me vayan a traer una malteada, ¿o sí?

El mayor se empezó a reír.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres, eso te pueden preparar. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Peter suspiró cuando el mayor levantó la mano para llamar al camarero. Se mordió el labio y se levantó lentamente.

—¿Me permite un momento? Ya regreso, no tardo.

Peter se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar con atención el lugar. Era el mismo sitio en el que había ido una tarde, pero a esa hora de la noche, estaba lleno y en penumbras. Un poco de luz suave en algunos sitios, pero por lo demás, era el lugar ideal para dar cierta intimidad a quiénes la necesitaban. Bajó las escaleras. Por un momento pensó en irse a casa, pero no estaba seguro. No quería un comité de bienvenida en caso de que May regresara sin avisar o que incluso, ya estuviera ahí. Se recargó en un muro cuando alguien lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

—Me quedé esperando tu llamada.

Peter volteó sobresaltado y vio a aquel hombre de ojos verdes. Esa voz profunda sonaba casi hipnótica.

—Si te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? Porque yo de ti sí y no sabes cuánto he estado pensando en ti y de qué forma.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—Perdí su tarjeta.

—Bueno, pues aquí estoy y vine justamente esperando poder verte. ¿Vienes con alguien?

Peter miró en dirección hacia donde había estado minutos antes. Por alguna extraña razón, este hombre le parecía menos fastidioso que aquel otro con el que estaba.

—¿Señor...?

Aquel hombre no perdió tiempo y rodeó su cintura.

—Strange. Stephen Strange. ¿Y tú eres...?

Tomó aire antes de responder.

—Peter. Es todo lo que le diré de mí.

El hombre lo llevó a un reservado al otro extremo del amplio salón. Al menos ahí había algo más de luz y eso lo tranquilizó.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

"Ahí vamos otra vez".

—Ah... no sé. Casi no acostumbro a beber—mintió.

—En ese caso —dijo el mayor—, déjame ordenar algo suave para comenzar. ¿Te gusta la crema irlandesa? Algo suave para comenzar.

Peter asintió. Desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera él tenía una buena razón para estar ahí. Se sentía ridículo de haber actuado por un berrinche, porque no había sido otra cosa, pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de salvar su maltrecho orgullo. No estaba poniendo atención a lo que ese hombre frente a él estaba preguntándole, pero no se sentía tan incómodo como con Justin Hammer.

—Entonces, eres estudiante. ¿De qué nivel?

—De preparatoria. Me falta un año para terminar.

—Ya veo —dijo aquel mientras recibía las copas y acercaba una hacia Peter—. Me imagino que estás de vacaciones.

Peter lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, pero ya casi entro a clases. Me queda solo una semana.

Stephen sonrió.

—¿Y no te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en la playa? Tengo un par de yates que no he estrenado y me gustaría algo de compañía. ¿Miami o prefieres Malibú?

Peter agradeció que la luz de las velas no delatara su rostro ruborizado.

—No lo sé.

Stephen puso una de sus manos con firmeza sobre las de Peter y comenzó a acariciarlas.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pareces la clase de chicos que saben lo que quieren. De otra forma, no estarías aquí. Es la segunda vez que te veo y si no mal recuerdo, esa vez ya te ibas con Tony Stark. Creo que sabes bien qué quieres. Tony no es un hombre fácil de atrapar y me sorprende que te has dado el lujo de cambiar de... ¿Cómo lo digo sin que se escuche mal o insinúe algo que no sea cierto?

"No otra vez".

Peter retiró lentamente sus manos de ese agarre.

—No. El señor Stark y yo no somos nada.

Stephen sonrió y bebió de su copa sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico.

—Claro, y yo vengo aquí a buscar pacientes. Es obvio a lo que ambos venimos y si logramos ponernos de acuerdo, puede que mañana te prepare lo que se te antoje para el desayuno.

Peter tomó aire. Eso era lo más directo que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida.

—¿Me disculpa un momento?

Stephen asintió.

—Mientras no te escapes está bien. Me preguntó quién fue el pobre diablo al que dejaste plantado.

El chico se molestó.

—Vine solo.

Las carcajadas del doctor lo incomodaron.

—Aprende a mentir mejor. Ningún bebé entra aquí sin su papi. Alguien te trajo pero fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que no tiene lo que realmente estás buscando.

Peter se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Salió a una de las terrazas y se escondió tras un muro. Se sorprendió al ver a una pareja besarse. Un hombre que fácilmente podría ser de la edad de su abuelo -en caso de que el suyo aun viviera- y un chico casi de su edad. Aquel par ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero no se le ocurría un mejor lugar para esconderse mientras volvía a encender su teléfono. Trató de distraerse para no escuchar aquel maratón de besos que estaba llevándose a cabo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, pero sabía que si salía Justin o Stephen podrían verlo y eso era lo que no quería.

"Claro, vengarse es súper fácil. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que...?"

Miró el número de llamadas perdidas. Eran treinta cuando lo apagó pero ahora eran casi cien y muchos mensajes de texto y de voz. Escuchó el último y aunque dudó en responder lo hizo.

"Ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Aquí lo espero".

Mientras llegaba la respuesta que esperaba, se puso a evaluar las posibles rutas de salida. Una cosa había sido escapar de un rascacielos a mitad de la noche en completo anonimato y sin un rasguño, y otra era querer burlar la excesiva vigilancia de ese lugar tan exclusivo. No había forma de salir más que por la entrada principal. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que aquella pareja que se había estado besando, le tocaba el hombro en clara invitación a unírseles. Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Salió de su escondite y buscó otro lugar en el que pudiera guarecerse por otro rato. La respuesta de Tony llegó.

"¿Estás en dónde creo que estás? Peter, ve a tu departamento o a mi casa, AHORA".

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de coraje.

"No puedo. Si voy a mi casa puede que May ya haya llegado y nos vamos a meter en un problema. Más usted que yo. Y no puedo regresar a la torre porque no sé si su 'amigo' aún siga ahí y sabiendo lo anticuado que es, sale exactamente lo mismo. Lo espero adentro si es que tiene tiempo de venir o si es que el señor Rogers ya se fue y usted al fin puede salir. Aquí voy a estar un rato más".

Más tardó en quitar la vista de la pantalla cuando otro mensaje llegó.

"¿Cómo que adentro? No te van a dejar pasar a ti solo".

Estaba enojado de saber que Stephen le había dicho algo cierto.

"Pues alguien ya me ayudó a entrar y la verdad, es que sí me está poniendo atención".

La quijada le temblaba de coraje. Un mensaje más.

"SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA. NO ME OBLIGUES A ENTRAR".

Peter ya no contestó ese último mensaje y apagó el teléfono otra vez. El frío viento de la noche lo obligó a frotarse las manos y a querer calentarlas inútilmente con su aliento. Sabía que de regresar, podía encontrarse con Justin o con Stephen, pero se moría de ganas por ver qué pasaría si realmente Tony entraba a buscarlo.

—Ya parece que va a exponerse por un mocoso como yo —dijo sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Se recargó en el barandal mientras miraba a la nada. Nunca se había portado así. Se sintió avergonzado por la manera en la que había querido atraer la atención de Tony haciendo exactamente lo que él sabía, no debía hacer. Sabía que aquellos tres hombres podían conseguirse al chico que ellos quisieran. Si bien no tenía ningún acercamiento previo con esos dos a los que había dejado esperando, Peter estaba seguro que ninguno perdía nada si él se iba. Al menos esos dos tipos ahí adentro habían sido directos, más Stephen.

Por un momento se puso a pensar en qué haría su aceptara una de esas dos invitaciones. Si bien Justin lo repelía por la manera tan atosigante en la que lo trataba, sabía que tenía algo en común con él. Eso podría hacer más llevaderas las posibles futuras citas, pues tendrían temas de qué platicar y si quisiera vengarse de Tony, Justin era el indicado. Cada una de las ideas que tenía, podrían ver la luz al vendérselas a Hammer y con eso, sabía que podían darle un golpe duro al ego de empresario de Stark. Sonrió solo de imaginar la cara que pondría éste si Peter un día fuera anunciado como el colaborador estrella de Justin, quién se moría de ganas por vencer a Stark.

—Eso sería algo muy interesante, pero ya sé que le tendría que dar a cambio.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al saber que tendría que besarlo y pasar su primera vez con él, porque eso sería obvio. El tipo no había dejado de lamerse los labios y de hacer insinuaciones vulgares y sexuales sobre eso. O tal vez, si hacía lo que May en un inicio le había sugerido, no tendría que llegar a tanto. Tal vez podría darle largas y tentarlo lo suficiente hasta conseguir lo que quería y eso era, hacerle notar a Tony que sí había alguien más que pudiera fijarse en él, en Peter. Después se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que no necesariamente todo tendría que pasar en esa noche y si decidía regresar a la mesa de ese otro millonario, solo sería cuestión de embriagarlo lo suficiente para que nada pasara. No podría golpearlo ni mucho menos para no levantar sospechas y entonces sí, tendría que despedirse de forma definitiva de su vida secreta como superhéroe.

—Unas cosas por otras.

Después, pensó en Stephen. No era tan acaudalado como los otros dos, pero era alguien interesante y era muy atractivo. Ese porte, esa arrogancia calculada, esa voz grave. Peter tuvo que reconocer que le había gustado un poco desde la primera vez que lo vio, y más en esa noche. Había sido directo, pero eso no le había molestado en absoluto. Aun así, Peter sintió que si quisiera actuar guiado solamente por el placer de la venganza, sin pensarlo demasiado, aceptaría pasar una noche con el médico. Le había parecido elegante, caballeroso y eso era algo que le gustaba. El parecido con Tony por esa cuidada barba en su rostro era lo que quizá le haría más fáciles las cosas.

—Sólo tendrías que esforzarte un poco, pero al ser médico, creo que tendría más cuidado que Hammer... Bueno, él sabe cómo funcionan esas cosas... creo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en evidente desesperación. Nadie podía compararse con Tony y aun cuando hubiera alguien que casi se le aproximaba, no sería lo mismo. Él lo sabía. No era por el dinero ni por los lujos. Esos días estando en casa de Stark habían sido más de lo que se hubiera imaginado y sabía que bastaba con que se plantara nuevamente frente a Justin o Stephen para tronarles los dedos y exigir lo que él quisiera. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de alardear de lo que podían ofrecerle, pero Peter no quería eso.

Peter solamente tenía ojos para Tony aun con todo lo arrogante y cínico que fuera. Él quería saber que el millonario sería el primero en todo, que esas ocasiones que se había masturbado pensando en él, al fin se harían realidad. Quería sentir el toque de aquella barba rozando su piel, sus besos. Estaba obsesionado con algún día poder sentir aquellas manos estrujarlo con fuerza, que ese cuerpo fornido y varonil en exceso, se posara sobre el suyo, que su experiencia en las artes amatorias fuera compartida con él, con ese pobre adolescente atribulado que se moría de ganas por decirle lo que sentía realmente.

Él aun esperaba que Tony lo buscara y al fin aclararan las cosas, si es que había algo que aclarar, pero no. Más bien, estaba confundido por la forma en la que Tony actuaba y decepcionado por creer que todo podía ser diferente.

Iba a jugársela escapando por el barandal, cuando un camarero le tocó el hombro.

—Joven, le mandan esto.

Peter volteó y miró una botella de champán ostentosamente decorada.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí.

Peter miró alrededor y vio que un hombre no muy mayor le saludaba. Treinta y tantos a lo mucho, pero ni siquiera los cuarenta.

—El señor Wilson dice que si gusta acompañarlo en el transcurso de la noche, estaría muy complacido, porque viene de paso, mañana regresa a Canadá. Lo esperará en el piso de arriba en caso de que acepte.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente. Vio que aquel hombre entraba al salón y Peter se quedó ahí con la botella y una copa vacía. El camarero se apresuró a servirla y Peter cerró los ojos.

"Dos en un día. Dos y media".

Bebió apuradamente la copa y le indicó al mesero que lo dejara solo. Total, ya estaba ahí y si era la única forma de olvidarse de Tony, haría cualquier cosa. Hasta antes de irse no había muchas posibilidades. Ahora tenía tres ofertas y podía elegir la mejor.

***

Cuando regresó a la mesa en la que estaba con Stephen, se dio cuenta de que el doctor ya no estaba. Se sentía sumamente mareado. Aprovechó la cortesía de ese tercer desconocido pidiendo cuantas botellas pudiera tomarse. Según su cuenta, ya iban más de tres en esa noche, sin contar lo que había bebido en la tarde, y alardeó para sus adentros que no sufriría de congestión alcohólica por su extraordinario metabolismo. Las había bebido como agua. Sin importarle nada, subió las escaleras. La música era cadenciosa y aunque no era el lugar, empezó a bailar solo. Miró que la mesa en la que había dejado a Justin también estaba vacía.

"Vaya, de los dos, ninguno. En ese caso, vamos a conocer al señor Wilson a ver si me interesa su oferta".

Iba trastabillando hacia el reservado al fondo en el que el mesero le dijo que lo estaría esperando, cuando alguien lo sujetó del brazo.

—Así que no tomas nada fuerte, ¿eh? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Dónde estabas?

Peter se sujetó del brazo de Justin.

—Lo siento, señor Hammer, pero salí a tomar algo de aire fresco.

El rostro del empresario se acercó mucho al del chico.

—Pues no fue sólo aire lo que tomaste, ¿eh?

Peter se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Creo que es hora de irnos.

Peter volteó y vio a Stephen. Él había dicho eso.

—Perdón Peter, pero no me has presentado a tu amigo—reclamó Justin mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El chico miró a ambos hombres.

—Señor Hammer, este es Stephen. Doctor, el señor Hammer. ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato? Me estoy mareando mucho.

Stephen lo miró con aire severo.

—Así que este fue el idiota con el que entraste. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

Hammer lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y este payaso quién es?

Peter se soltó del agarre de Justin y se sentó en una silla.

—Señores, no me siento bien. ¿Por qué mejor no...?

Se sujetó de la mesa. Ese mareo era insoportable. Cerró los ojos porque los párpados le pesaban. No se dio cuenta cuando los dos hombres empezaron a hacerse de palabras. El sueño era demasiado y apenas y pudo reaccionar para levantarse rápidamente cuando escuchó los gritos de quienes estaban ahí.

—¿Viene contigo? ¡Pues debes ser muy mala compañía como para que se haya ido a sentar conmigo!

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando Justin fue derribado de un puñetazo. Cayó cerca de sus pies, pero pronto el empresario se levantó.

—¡Pues no sé que se sienta ser el remplazo, porque finalmente regresó a buscarme!

Un golpe más y la nariz del cirujano empezó a sangrar. Peter miraba todo en cámara lenta. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie. Vio que el personal de seguridad se aprestaba a sujetar a Stephen y a llevarse a empellones a Justin. Volvió a sentarse mientras escuchaba los gritos de ambos hombres.

—¿Está usted bien? —le preguntó uno de los guardias.

Peter asintió.

—¿Lo estaban molestando?

Peter se sujetó a la mesa.

—Un poco. Creo que no se llevan bien. ¿Me puede traer otra Karat Rosé?

El guardia lo miró de arriba a abajo. Peter sonrió.

—Póngala en la cuenta del señor Wilson porque él me ha estado invitando. Dígale que ya casi voy con él.

El guardaespaldas llamó al camarero y pronto alistaron la mesa otra vez. Peter trató de leer la hora en su reloj.

"Estúpidas manecillas, ¿por qué no se quedan quietas?"

Se empezó a reír solo mientras jugaba con las mancuernillas de diamantes que llevaba puestas; otro regalo de Tony. Pensó en quitárselas pero sus reflejos eran torpes. Sonrió cuando vio que el camarero regresaba con la botella y un par de copas. Los ojos se le cerraban solos.

—¿El señor Wilson ya viene? —preguntó casi arrastrando las palabras.

El camarero se fue y no alcanzó a ver quién jalaba una silla para sentarse justo frente a él.

—Me imagino que el señor Wilson es con quién tendré que liarme a golpes dentro de poco, así como lo hicieron esos dos imbéciles que siguen peleando allá afuera. No sé por qué presiento que tú tuviste algo que ver con todo esto.

Peter parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Y Steve? Creí que vendría contigo, con eso de que...

Tony lo sujetó de la barbilla.

—No sé si entraste con Hammer o con el otro imbécil, pero veo que lo que mandaste en el mensaje era cierto.

Peter se hizo a un lado bruscamente para poder sujetar la botella y torpemente sirvió ambas copas. Le dio una a Tony, casi vaciando la mitad por no poder controlar sus movimientos.

—Yo no te dije mentiras. A diferencia tuya, yo siempre digo la verdad. Si dije que iba a estar aquí, es porque realmente iba a estar aquí.

Tony bebió la copa y le quitó la suya a Peter. El chico hizo un puchero cuando vio que Tony le quitaba la botella.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos. Es suficiente.

Peter seguía tratando de no sucumbir ante la náusea.

—Pero de qué te quejas si tú me trajiste aquí. Stephen me dijo que los papis siempre traen aquí a sus bebés, y me imagino que por eso me trajiste esa vez.

Tony exhaló. Estaba furioso.

—¿A él sí le llamas por su nombre de pila? Creo que ya bebiste demasiado hoy.

Peter hizo una mueca burlona.

—Tú siempre bebes y nadie te dice nada.

Tony dio un puñetazo en la mesa y uno de los guardias se acercó. Tony apretó los puños y le sonrió, tratando de indicarle con ese gesto que se tranquilizaría.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso y por favor, vámonos antes de que...

Peter lo retó aun con la mirada embotada a causa del alcohol.

—Bueno, si a esas vamos, está bien, señor. Sólo le recuerdo —dijo burlonamente pese a la lentitud en su hablar—, que usted quedó en invitarme a cenar y prefirió quedarse a atender a su amigo y me dejó esperando. La verdad me aburrí y le llamé a mi amigo Justin, porque él sí es mi amigo y a diferencia suya, él sí dijo las cosas de frente y lo que quería de mí. No, ese fue Stephen. Dijo que me invitaba de vacaciones y...

Tony volvió a sujetarle la barbilla con fuerza.

—¡No me obligues a...!

—¿A qué? ¿Va a salir a unirse a esa trifulca? ¿Trae alguna armadura o será a puño limpio? Porque no creo que las cortadas en sus manos no le vayan a doler y...

Tony lo soltó lentamente.

—¿En cuánto tiempo estarás mejor?

Peter alzó los hombros.

—¿Una hora? ¿Tal vez dos? A menos que quiera que haga un desastre en su lujosísimo auto, tiene que esperar a que mi cuerpo metabolice el alcohol. No es la primera vez que pasa y...

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿No es tu primera borrachera?

Peter no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿Usted cree que es mi primera vez en muchas cosas? No, señor. No es mi primera vez pero ni por asomo.

Tony se llevó las manos a las sienes. Peter trató de no sonreír al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho enojar con esa mentira. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Peter sintió que el mareo empezaba a disminuir gradualmente. Por experiencia propia, en ese primer intento de borrachera con May semanas atrás, le había tomado un par de horas deshacerse del efecto de toda la cerveza que había bebido. Era solo cuestión de tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo qué decirle a Tony.

Ya se sentía mejor y se levantó lentamente. Tony hizo lo mismo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Peter fingió torpeza en su andar. Agradecía tener un metabolismo rápido gracias a la mutación que había sufrido.

—¿A bailar? Si sudo es más fácil que me recupere pronto. ¿Viene?

Tony exhaló molesto.

—No.

—Usted se lo pierde.

Peter sonrió y bajó las escaleras.

"Ni el alcohol me hace nada. ¿Debería intentar con algo más fuerte la siguiente vez?", pensó mientras se mezclaba entre aquellas parejas que estaban en la pista de baile.

Empezó a bailar solo pero de repente se sintió rodeado por la misma pareja que afuera lo había invitado a unirse a su sesión de besos. Peter se sintió incómodo y pensó en regresar, pero al buscar con la mirada a Tony, se dio cuenta de que el millonario iba bajando las escaleras sumamente enojado.

Sin perder tiempo, Peter se pegó al más joven y dejó que el acompañante del chico lo abrazara. Tuvo que esquivar el beso que el joven quería darle y se limitó a sonreír pícaramente. Su vergüenza era superior a cualquier otra cosa, pero tenía que hacerle sentir un poco de incomodidad a Tony. Se dejó llevar por la música hasta que sintió que lo jalaban del brazo.

—Vámonos.

Los otros dos se hicieron a un lado al ver la mirada furiosa de Tony. Peter lo miró molesto.

—¡Pero estoy bailando!

Tony lo jaló aun cuando la gente empezaba a mirarlos con curiosidad.

—¡Dije vámonos!

Peter se soltó y fingiendo conocer a la pareja, les indicó con un gesto que él los buscaría después. Iba a subir las escaleras otra vez, cuando Tony lo jaló con fuerza y lo llevó hacia la salida.

—¡Es suficiente, Peter!

El chico dejó de fingir estar ebrio. Otra vez estaba en completo uso de sus facultades.

—¿Qué es suficiente?

Tony lo tomó de los hombros y sin importarle nada, lo empujó contra un muro.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Peter trató de no perder la compostura pese a ese arranque de Tony.

—Yo no estoy jugando con usted.

Tony no lo soltaba.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y todas esas escenitas que fueron? ¿Me las imaginé o qué?

Peter lo empujó.

—Es lo que es. Yo le dije que vine aquí a divertirme y eso fue lo que estaba haciendo. Que usted sea un amargado, mentiroso, cínico y que no hable claro, es su problema, no el mío y sí, gracias por traerme a conocer su mundo —dijo irónicamente—. Muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino fácil para conseguir lo que quiero con solo pedirlo. ¿Sabe que dejé esperando a un canadiense? Quiero ir a disculparme si no le importa porque el señor se va a ir y ha de querer que le muestre lo mejor de Nueva York.

Tony lo sujetó nuevamente del brazo.

—¡Vámonos ya!

Peter se soltó.

—Váyase usted. Yo me quedo.

Tony gritó.

—¡Dije que nos vamos y tú vienes conmigo!

Peter se quitó el reloj y las mancuernillas. Se las aventó.

—Llévese eso si quiere. Además, usted no tiene que tratarme así. Ni siquiera somos nada y no le permito que me hable de esa forma. Háblele así a su amigo Steve. Hasta se quedó cuando usted le gritó. Creo que a él le gusta mucho la manera tan horrible en la que lo trata.

Tony se llevó las manos a las sienes. Sonrió cínicamente pese a todo el enojo tan evidente en su rostro.

—Así que todo esto es por Steve.

—No. Es por usted, porque usted no sabe tratar a la gente y...—se detuvo cuando sintió que la voz se le iba a cortar.

Tony se acercó al chico. No le importaba que la gente los viera.

—Estás celoso. Te estás imaginando cosas que no son.

Peter desvió la mirada.

—No me estoy imaginando nada.

Tony iba a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pero Peter retrocedió.

—No se atreva.

—¿Estás celoso? Contéstame eso y te juro que te dejo en paz de una vez por todas.

Mintió una vez más antes de decir la verdad.

—No. Mi único coraje es que me haya visto como alguien con quien usted puede divertirse cada vez que se le da la gana. Mi único puto coraje es que me haya visto como una distracción pasajera porque se sentía solo, pero ahora que ya hizo las paces con ese hombre al que me pidió golpear y que nunca me hizo nada, pues ya no tengo nada que hacer con usted. Búsquelo, igual y hasta debe estarlo esperando otra vez en la torre. No quiero interrumpir nada y...

Tony se colocó sus gafas oscuras aun siendo de noche.

—Como quieras, Peter y disculpa todos los inconvenientes. Mañana te mando todas tus cosas.

Peter se quedó mirando como Tony iba a recoger su auto. Apretó los puños. Ya no había nada más que decir ni reclamar cuando al fin, todo estaba claro. Empezó a caminar conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Era demasiado lo que había tenido que soportar durante esa noche y todos los días.

***

"Claro, aquí el único idiota eres tú. ¿Cómo se recurrió que Tony te quería para algo serio? ¿En qué momento pensaste que darle celos era una buena idea? ¡Ahora sí lo echaste a perder! ¡Eres un estúpido, Peter!"

Iba perdido en su monólogo mental, reprochándose a sí mismo que por su culpa, todo se había salido de control. Su venganza no había salido como él quería. Le hubiera encantado ver que Tony se le declarara en ese preciso momento, que le dijera lo que tanto deseaba escuchar, pero no. Simplemente se había limitado a actuar de esa forma tan confusa que no llevaba a ninguna certeza. Llegó hasta la avenida principal temblando de frío. Ya casi no había autos. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo buscando sus llaves, pero se dio cuenta de que las había dejado en la maleta.

"Maldición. A entrar por la ventana".

—Peter, sube.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de que lo iba siguiendo. Apretó el paso.

—Peter, sube. No me voy a ir solo.

Peter apretó su lanza-telarañas hacia un poste, pero no funcionó. No le había cambiado el cartucho y no llevaba el de repuesto.

—¡Peter, con un carajo, sube al puto auto!

Se detuvo.

—¿Ve cómo sí trata mal a la gente?

Tony bajó el auto.

—Sube ahora.

—¿Y si no quiero qué?

Tony lo cargó y Peter no supo qué hacer. Se asustó cuando Tony lo aventó al asiento trasero y de inmediato puso el seguro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra escapar porque voy a ir detrás de ti!

Peter estaba paralizado por la furia. Se cruzó de brazos. Tony volvió a subir y manejó a toda prisa.

—¿Y después qué sigue? ¿Me va a acusar con mi tía por haberme escapado esta noche? ¿Le va a decir que no me quise ir con usted?

Tony aceleró más el auto. No le importó pasarse varios altos.

—Nadie le va a decir nada a May y mejor, guarda silencio.

Peter se acomodó entre los asientos para seguirle reclamando a Tony.

—Bien, no sabe cuánto me conforta saber que nadie dirá nada. Por cierto, ¿vamos a cenar en cuánto lleguemos? ¿O me va a mandar a dormir castigado y sin cenar?

Peter vio que la aguja subía en el tablero de la velocidad.

—Mejor cállate—contestó de mala gana el cuarentón.

Peter torció la boca.

—Imagine que soy la voz de su conciencia y le estoy diciendo que últimamente ha hecho cosas que no corresponden a las cosas que deben hacer los hombres de su edad. Ah, por cierto —dijo tratando de sonar calmado— tenga cuidado. No vaya a reventar el motor o los caballos de fuerza o lo que sea que tenga un auto, porque si otra cosa he aprendido estos días con usted, es que les da más valor a las cosas que a las personas. Igual un adolescente atravesando el parabrisas le va a salir caro. No por mi hipotética muerte o por las fracturas que pueda tener, sino por lo costoso que es su Audi.

Tony fue disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

Peter sintió que lo estaba acorralando. Tenía que seguir así. Era hora de su pequeño desquite.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué cuida tanto las apariencias? ¿Por qué cuida tanto los lugares a los que va? Si esa vez sólo hubiera pasado a mi casa a tomar un café, nada de esto estaría pasando y creo que yo lo respetaría un poco más. No quiere decir que no lo haga ahora, pero al menos lo seguiría viendo como alguien merecedor de cierta estima. No me estaría sintiendo como uno de sus objetos desechables, ni tendría que pensar que me estuvo comprando para divertirse un rato, ¿y sabe qué es lo peor? Que yo acepté, que yo también le creí y que me presté a su juego pensando que usted era diferente.

Tony dio la vuelta en una avenida, aquella que era próxima a su enorme edificio. La velocidad empezó a disminuir cada vez más y Tony habló.

—De acuerdo. Ahora tú respóndeme unas cuantas cosas, porque ya escuché suficiente. ¿Quién te gustó más? ¿Hammer o el tipo ese, el canoso? ¿O en serio tenías ganas de seguir bailando con la parejita esa o ibas a ir a pedir más champan? Porque si todo tu berrinche es porque te saqué de ahí, tal vez tengas razón y debamos volver. Al menos, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes ahí y entonces sí, tus reclamos tengan toda la razón. Yo soy el culpable de que te haya gustado ir a ese bar.

Peter se sentó y sin que el auto terminara de entrar a la cochera, abrió la puerta. No le interesó ver cómo pronto la portezuela golpeaba varios de los autos de colección de Tony y quedaban arruinados al instante. Tony ni siquiera protestó. Detuvo el auto y con todo el cinismo del mundo, bajó y le extendió la mano a Peter para ayudarlo a bajar.

—También tengo una moto de la que me gustaría deshacerme. ¿Te importa si después bajas y destruyes la Ducati?

Peter sostuvo la mano de Tony e hizo una mueca que aparentó ser una sonrisa.

—Con gusto, señor Stark.

—O si quieres, mejor no. Puede que te sirva para tus próximas vacaciones con tu amigo el doctor, porque me imagino que le tomaste la palabra, ¿no? De otra forma no me explico la pelea que había afuera. ¿O se te empalma con los planes que hiciste con Hammer?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Lo soltó y fue hacia el ascensor. Esperó hasta que Tony subiera con él. Cuando llegaron al piso en el que estaba el laboratorio, Tony detuvo al ascensor y sacó su teléfono.

—Que descanses y espero que no se te ocurra tratar de escapar. Justo le estoy ordenando a Friday que electrifique absolutamente todas las salidas y no tienes autorización de salir hasta que yo quiera o hasta que May llegue por ti. Cualquier movimiento en falso, lo sabré de inmediato. Lo único que puedes usar con total confianza sin que te de una descarga, es la perilla de la puerta de tu habitación y la cocina.

Peter iba a responder, pero la puerta del elevador se detuvo. Quiso comprobar si lo que Tony había dicho era cierto y dio fe de ello cuando intentó tocar el tablero con los botones del ascensor y sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica. Molesto, suspiró. Salió del elevador y nuevamente quiso tocar el tablero y la puerta. La descarga fue el doble de intensa.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Se sobó la mano sabiendo que era inútil y entró al amplio recibidor. Caminó hacia su habitación y empezó a desvestirse. Se quedó en bóxers y se puso una playera, la que usó la vez que conoció a Tony. Se acostó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que no importaba lo que él quisiera hacer, Tony siempre encontraba una forma de demostrar quién tenía más poder y que él era sólo un mocoso al que le costaría mucho trabajo dejar de pensar en ese hombre. No importaba nada de lo que quisiera intentar, tal vez nunca lograría superar el dolor del primer corazón roto. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a nublar su vista y que le faltaba el aire por los sollozos. Otra vez esa maldita impotencia. Otra vez, todo era por Tony Stark, por nadie más.

Se quedó dormido y despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo. Miró su teléfono y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada. Se puso los jeans que llevaba en su maleta desde la vez en que había llegado y tomó sus cosas, lo poco que llevaba. El reloj, junto con el traje y todos esos regalos no pedidos se quedarían ahí, realmente no los sentía como suyos. Nadie le impediría salir de ese lugar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

***

Tony se levantó de ese incómodo banco. La tensión en su espalda lo estaba matando. Eran casi las tres y no tenía sueño. No se había podido concentrar en nada. Tenía mucho tiempo que no entraba a su laboratorio a tratar de hacer o crear algo, pero era imposible poder trabajar bajo esa presión. Sabía que Peter tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho y hasta pensó en que el muchacho no le había dicho realmente lo suficiente. Esperaba que le reclamara y que al fin lo pusiera en su lugar, pero no. Peter aun en su furia, había sido muy considerado.

Era un gastador en grande. Era alguien que siempre había comprado lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera, pero ahora ni todo su dinero le alcanzaba para tener un poco de paz y decidir qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Él que nunca se había puesto a considerar el impacto que tenía su forma de ser y de proceder con los demás, ahora estaba siendo víctima de su propio juego. La ropa cara, los regalos, las flores, nada de eso servía para tratar de calmar su conciencia y ni aunque se comprara un lote completo de autos de colección o piezas de arte, podría sentirse en paz, poderoso como antes. No cuando toda su tranquilidad se había ido al carajo al ver esa noche con sus propios ojos, la manera en la que aquel chico de ojos dulces y mirada tierna se convertía en aquello a lo que tanto le temía.

Nunca le molestó pasar de una boca a otra. Tony hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de disfrutar esas alocadas noches de pasión en brazos de quien sabe quién y no celaba a la conquista en turno, pero ahora le hervía la sangre de imaginar que Peter podría estarse entregando de buena gana a cualquiera que él eligiera. ¿Con qué derecho le reclamaba el que no hubiera sido el primero en su vida? No había forma de hacerlo cuando él fue el que inicio esa mala pasada en la que nada había quedado claro desde un inicio. Si había alguien a quien culpar, era obviamente a sí mismo.

Tony quería que esa sensación calcinante desapareciera para siempre, para dejar de atormentarse con la imagen de Peter en medio de dos desconocidos y de haber visto a dos tipos liarse a golpes por ver quién conseguiría los favores del muchacho. Incluso, desde las penumbras ahora había otro y nada le garantizaba que Peter no lo hubiera hecho antes, durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se vieron.

"¡Él no es así!", se repitió afanosamente queriendo exculpar a Peter de lo que para él, ahora resultaba obvio.

"Y si es así ahora, es todo por mi culpa".

Respiró profundamente. En su egoísta intento de querer distraerse, le había jodido la vida a un chico, al único que lo había hecho sentir bien después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Habrá algún día en el que no jodas las cosas y menos a las personas, Tony? —se cuestionó.

Apagó todo y subió a su habitación. Quitó la seguridad que le había pedido a la I.A., pues no tenía caso tratar de retener a Peter a la fuerza. Era la idea más estúpida que había tenido y si el chico ya estaba harto de él, de sus desplantes y de sus injustificados y secretos arranques de celos, lo mejor era dejar que se fuera y afrontar las consecuencias por primera vez sin seguir actuando irracionalmente. Finalmente, Tony no tenía derecho a reclamarle a Peter el que hubiera estado coqueteando con otros, porque no podía decidir por lo que hiciera el chico ya que él mismo nunca le había dicho nada a Peter que indicara lo contrario.

Nunca había hablado claro con él, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él y cuando le había preguntado a Peter si estaba celoso, se dio cuenta de que el chico no sentía nada por él, pues su negativa había sido tajante y sus reclamos tenían razón. Tony se sentía avergonzado y enojado consigo por reconocer que al principio lo había visto como una distracción y nunca supo cómo decirle que ya no era tal cosa, que al fin se sentía inseguro a causa del amor que el chico había despertado en él y que tenía miedo de que se fuera.

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio que la puerta de la habitación de Peter estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Supuso que el chico había encontrado alguna manera de escaparse o que estaría escondido esperando el momento preciso para irse.

—Felicidades, Stark. Una vez más, lo echaste todo a perder.

Encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver a Peter a un lado de su cama, con la maleta al hombro.

—Sólo venía a dejarle una nota y...

Tony sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado.

—De acuerdo.

Peter comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Pasó cerca de Tony y se detuvo.

—No me interesa morir electrocutado o algo, pero antes quiero preguntarle una última cosa, porque yo creo que ya no nos vamos a volver a ver.

Él estaba de acuerdo con esa resolución. Era lo mejor para ambos.

—Dime.

Peter cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

—¿Alguna vez sintió algo por mí? ¿O llegó a verme como algo más que un simple acompañante, maniquí o lo que fuera?

Tony sintió esa pregunta como un duro golpe a su ego, aquel que lo había llevado hasta ese espinoso momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó para obtener más información.

Peter tragó saliva.

—¿Alguna vez me vio como alguien interesante, alguien que valiera la pena?

Tony apretó los puños.

—La simple idea de que te vayas, solo o con alguien más me vuelve loco. La maldita idea de saber que hay alguien más a quien le parezcas lo más fascinante del mundo, me revuelve el estómago. No lo soporto. No puedo imaginar que haya alguien en el mundo que también te quiera para sí y no sabes cuánto me odio por no haber sido... Bueno —Tony tomó aire antes de seguir—, eso tal vez fue algo que decidiste antes de tiempo y no soy quién para reclamarte por algo que...

Peter se acercó a Tony.

—¿Qué? Dígalo.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—No. No quiero ofenderte más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No te lo mereces.

Peter insistió.

—Dígalo.

Tony acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—Me mata la idea de no haber sido tu primero. Me enferma la idea de saber que ya hubo alguien antes de mí. Me enferma saber que yo te puse en esta situación y que... Dios. La idiotez siempre es proporcional al grado de inteligencia de las personas, al menos eso aplica conmigo —Tony se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Perdóname por haber sido un idiota contigo todo este tiempo y por enojarme por algo que ya pasó y por lo que obviamente yo... Soy el peor de los imbéciles que vas a conocer y realmente espero ser el último.

Peter sintió que el aire le faltaba, que no podía respirar bien. Eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana.

—A veces digo mentiras cuando estoy muy triste o muy enojado.

Tony frunció el ceño. Se atrevió a mirar esos ojos castaños y brillantes. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico había estado llorando. Sus pestañas aún estaban húmedas y el área cerca de sus ojos, aún se veía enrojecida. Se atrevió a pasar una de sus manos por esa piel suave. Lo hizo con delicadeza.

—Perdóname, Peter. Perdóname por favor. ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones por todo esto! Yo...

Peter se apartó del toque del millonario. Sintió que ya no había nada más qué decir.

EPÍLOGO

Peter estaba mirando por el cristal mientras sostenía una taza de café. Hacía frío y era una mañana nublada. Suspiró. May le había estado mandando mensajes durante la madrugada y supuso que a diferencia de él, ella sí había amanecido de fiesta.

"Una semana más, en serio. Lo único que me hace querer regresar a la ciudad eres tú, pero..."

Dio un sorbo. El café aun estaba caliente.

"Te quiero, Peter, pero en serio, esto es mejor de lo que había pensado. En serio que necesitaba mucho este tiempo a solas y espero que no te moleste. Ojala también te la estés pasando muy bien. ¡Ya quiero verte y que me cuentes cómo va todo!"

Peter había tenido que mandarle un mensaje para calmar un poco su consciencia.

"May, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste de ignorar a mi 'crush' y pasarle por enfrente con otros y eso de hacerle saber que no es la única opción?"

May no le había respondido aún. Ese último mensaje de su tía lo había puesto melancólico. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer después de eso. Nada había salido como él hubiera pensado y que había sido descuidado con algunas cosas, especialmente con mantener cierta discreción sobre su privacidad, porque hasta esa hora de la mañana recordó que Hammer tenía su número. Quizá después de esa pelea que él había ocasionado indirectamente, aquel no volvería a marcarle nunca, pero por si acaso, lo mejor sería usar otro número.

Se quedó con la curiosidad de saber quién era el canadiense que lo había invitado a beber cuantas botellas de champagne con pequeñas hojuelas de oro pudiera tomarse. Hasta esa mañana se enteró de cuánto había costado cada botella que había bebido y se sintió algo apenado, pero le había gustado.

Mientras veía el movimiento en la calle, pensó que tal vez la seguiría consumiendo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. En una noche había descubierto el poder que tenía, que no estaba tan indefenso como él pensaba. Se dio cuenta de que podía pedir lo que él quisiera por más extravagante que eso que fuera. Que podía tronar los dedos para que se hiciera su voluntad y que podía causar una pelea sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

El aroma del desayuno que había pedido como capricho para ese día, lo trajo de vuelta. Menos de una semana era lo que aún le quedaba de vacaciones y pensaba aprovechar bien los días restantes a como diera lugar y en dónde él quisiera. Dio el último sorbo a su café y dejó la taza vacía sobre una mesa.

Todavía se sentía aturdido y confundido, ligeramente adolorido porque era obvio lo que había querido hacer. Tal vez no había tomado la mejor decisión de todas o al menos, no era la mejor en mucho tiempo, pero solo de esa forma había logrado liberar la culpa y esa mezcla de emociones que lo estaban matando.

Aun podía recordar los besos, las caricias y el cuidado con el que había sido tratado. Todavía podía escuchar su voz grave, casi ronca, diciendo su nombre y haciéndole promesas, jurándole que nunca se iba a arrepentir de haberle dado esa oportunidad, que iba a demostrarle que era mucho mejor opción que nadie en el mundo y diciéndole lo que quería escuchar para al fin, poder olvidar todo el dolor de las semanas anteriores. Esa mirada profunda, esa barba tan bien cuidada, la experiencia, lo emocionante que resultaba la incertidumbre... Todo eso lo había vuelto loco. Era un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Te gustan las fresas? ¿O quieres que le ponga moras azules y un poco de miel?

Peter sonrió cuando vio a aquel entrar con el desayuno listo y dejarlo sobre la cama.

—Así está bien.

—¿Ya pensaste a dónde quieres que te lleve?

Peter sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Hay algún problema si nos quedamos aquí?

—Ninguno. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Peter se acercó al mayor y cerró los ojos cuanto el otro el extendió los brazos. Bajó la mirada apenado para no ver sus ojos mientras sentía que ese par de manos firmes acariciaban su espalada debajo de esa camisa que le había prestado. Se entregó de buena gana a esos besos húmedos y ligeramente lascivos que inmediatamente comenzaron a excitarlo. No le incomodaba eso, pero tendría que acostumbrarse gradualmente a la idea de esa barba rozando su piel y sus labios.

"No. Definitivamente no hay punto de comparación".

Cerró los ojos y se apresuró a quitarse la camisa que traía puesta para poder recostarse sobre la cama. No le interesaba que el desayuno estropeara aquellas sábanas de seda carmesí. Se mordió el labio mientras sentía que su amante comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos sobre su torso y arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió colocarse justo entre sus piernas, lamiéndolo lentamente y con delicadeza. Clavó sus dedos en esa espalda bien cincelada. Le gustaba el color ligeramente bronceado de esa piel y la pericia con la que lo acariciaba.

Tuvo que detenerlo cuando escuchó que su teléfono sonó.

—¿Me disculpas? Tengo que responder, es mi tía.

—Contéstale. De todas formas el que va a tener la boca y las manos ocupadas soy yo.

Peter sonrió y leyó el mensaje.

"¿Cómo te fue con eso? ¡Dime que por lo menos viste su cara y que estaba muerto de celos!"

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió aquella lengua experta lamerlo con lentitud.

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes razón: los Parker siempre nos salimos con la nuestra. Cuando llegues te cuento bien. Justo ahora vamos a desayunar. ¡Te quiero May!"

Peter apagó el teléfono y lo aventó lejos. No quería más interrupciones. Ya habría tiempo para leer los mensajes y ver las llamadas perdidas.

Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que el cuarentón lo estaba devorando y que lo acariciaba sin perder el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a gemir y a sonreír ante esa sensación húmeda y deliciosamente cálida. Sentía que no podía contenerse más.

Al menos se alegró de no haberle dado su número a Stephen.

Con Tony tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar y justo a esa hora lo tenía complaciéndolo al igual que los dos días anteriores a ese.

FIN


End file.
